Bring Me To Life
by Kanzii
Summary: My name is Kanzii Ross, and I learned the hard way - sometimes, you may have a certain destiny to fulfill, but everyone has the option to change their destiny. The nightmare begins...This is my story. TSoDS A/U.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N - I do not own The Saga of Darren Shan, or any of it's characters. The only characters I own, are my oc's. All other credits go to the amazing, Darren Shan!)

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful, look at how attentive her dogs are, they follow her every movement, and do exactly as she says," Mr. Tall commented.<p>

A strange, orange haired, man stood next to him, observing my every move.

"Slick, Marka, places," I whispered, followed by a sharp whistle and two clicks. They both took their position, and gracefully moved into handstands, while the six other wolves followed suit. I took a deep breath and nodded at Shansy, my alpha male. He took his place in the center of the group, as I ran and did a triple back flip through the air, landing gracefully on his back. He grunted and slowly pressed into a hand stand, as I balanced on his back paws. I weighed only 90 pounds, about the same as the young, muscular wolf, but I felt him struggle under my weight. I had slowed the performance down, due to a fractured ankle I had received when the pair watching us scared me stiff the night before.

Shansy whined and rolled into the triple somersault that was the close of that act. I landed painfully on my feet and bowed, before calling the group into attention. I noticed that Slick was favoring his right front paw. I made a mental note to ice it later.

"You have a great talent," Mr. Tall said as I clipped chain leashes to all but Shansy.

"Thank you," I grunted. My hand slipped to the gold locket that my mother had given to me, only hours before she was brutally murdered.

"So why do you wish to join the Cirque?" he asked.

"Because I need a place to stay, and I'm only 18, there are no jobs in my city, and I'm on the brink of losing my friends if I don't move on. Authorities are threatening to put them down, because the community swears that they are to blame for the sudden outbreak of mad cow," I said shortly. "Mia, Stitch, stop," I snapped at my two youngest pups. They were trying to get free of the leashes to wander off into the woods for a snack. I knew they were starving; I myself hadn't eaten for weeks, due to trying to earn a few bucks putting on the "Wolf-Whisperer" stunt in the outskirts of town.

That was how the pair found me. They were from a traveling Freak Show, The Cirque Du Freak, and when Mr. Tall saw my act, he stopped to admire it. He asked if I would be willing to put it on again today, so he could observe it properly.

"Your family was murdered. You're looking for a place to stay. Are you willing to travel for the rest of your life, just to have a place to stay?" Mr. Tall asked.

"Yes, but I have my eyes set on the bigger picture," I admitted. "I'd rather learn here, perfect my act, and then, have Larten blood me. And don't try to play it off that I'm just another vampire crazed teen, I know the marks, the scars, and the speed. I've done my research."

"You. You know everything, do you not?" Larten asked softly.

"I do. I also know that Darren Shan is your assistant, and that you had to fake his death. I know that he is a Vampire Prince, and that if it wasn't for his heroics, he would have been sentenced to death, for failing the trials of initiation. I know that his best friend, Steve, is furious," I said sternly. "Steve found me a year ago, and begged me to use my wolves to track you both down. I refused, on the simple fact that I never lead a monster to his prey. But after he put the idea in my head, I did send Shansy out to investigate. He came back with enough proof to make me happy, which I in turn, told Steve that Darren was as dead as a door nail, and that you were just a regular human being, with a gift. I do not know if he believed me, but it got him off my back. And that, I am sure of, because between Saraphene, who is not here among this group, but keeping guard just outside of camp, and Shansy, who's talent is tracking and alerting, have not picked up his scent in eleven months," I said simply. I shifted my weight, my ankle throbbing from the act. Shansy pressed up against me, to keep me on my feet.

"How do you know all this? Did you spend years tracking us?" Larten asked sharply.

"No, I did not. As I said, I sent my friends out to locate you, and bring me the information I needed. I have no interest in stalking nor tracking vampires, it's a dirty business, though one that pays a lot. I turned down several offers in the past, and would do so again. I don't use my dogs as trackers, or for monetary gain, except to perform, as they were trained to do. They love the business, any and all that have shown discomfort have been either turned over to officials for educational purposes, or back into the wild, where they still have enough instinct and common sense to survive," I explained. I leaned against Shansy, letting him bear half my weight.

"I like this kid, she does have talent, and she is very wise," Mr. Tall said with a laugh. "Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak. I can promise you a job, but nothing more. If Larten decides to blood you, that is on his own accord, I, however, will be more than happy to provide you with a home, food, and a job. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great, if, I can have an ice bag, and permission to go find something for these guys to eat, they're getting weaker every night they go without," I said with a smile.

"Well obviously we are not going to let you or your precious friends starve!" Larten said with a laugh. I smiled slightly, then whistled sharply.

"I want to introduce you to each one personally. They can be a handful if they happen to get lose, but none will harm anyone, I have never had a problem with anyone, except for Shansy biting, though Shansy hardly ever leaves my side, so he won't be an issue," I said. I tied all of them to a nearby tree, and took hold of Shansy's collar.

"Shansy is seven years old, and the Alpha of my pack. He will bite if provoked, but it's the equivalent to a small dog's bite. He will not latch on, nor tear, unless you're trying to harm me. In the case that he gets out, and isn't at my side, you can tell it's Shansy, simply by the white eye. I have only two with multicolored eyes, but Shansy is blind in his right eye, giving it the white coloring. If you still can't tell, click twice. If it's him, he'll stand in attention, no command needed," I said softly as I stroked the large male's head. He whined and looked up at me, his tail flicking. He was hungry and antsy, and didn't understand why I insisted on going down the list. I however, knew exactly why I was. Simply because if anyone mistook my wolf, for a wild wolf, and tried to feed it to the Wolfman or one of the small, blue-hooded people, I would have a major outburst.

I grabbed the leashes of my two youngest, and pulled them forward.

"This is Mia, and Killer. Unless you become familiar with these two, you'll never know who you're dealing with. If you find any of these ones out, simply tell Shansy to search and rescue, and he'll round them up. He's their father, and these guys know better than to go against the Alpha," I said. Mia watched me, her eyes sad. I knew she was weaker than the rest, having been the runt of the liter, and now, going on two weeks without a proper meal.

"Then there is Slick and Marka, my middle age breeders. These two haven't had a litter since their last one was killed by rouge wolves, however, they are rarely ever apart. They are as easy to command as a domestic dog, and the only trouble they will ever cause is getting under people's feet. They love attention, and will greet anyone with a wagging tail and a face full of licks. However, to tell them apart, Slick is bigger, and as you can see, has a much darker coat. Also, Marka will heal and guide on command. If you mix them up though, don't worry. They both will listen to basic commands, no matter which name you call them.

"And lastly, aside from Saraphene, who is pure white and impossible to mistake, I have Chase, who will my pride and joy. This one is three years old, and he's my partner in crime. I use him for my main act, as well as a filler for the act I just performed. The only reason I didn't tonight, was because Shansy was stronger, and Chase is suffering from a dislocated shoulder," I said as I stroked his head. He pulled away and hobbled towards Larten.

"Chase!" I called but Larten silenced me.

"I have had practice with wolves before. You have a beautiful pack. They listen so well, I must ask, did you breed them yourself, or are they outcasts from their original packs?" He asked.

"Mia and Killer were selectively bred. They were trained since birth, and eventually, they will be released into the wild, as I have done in the past. The ones I release, never harm a human, and have been known, countless times, to lead police to lost children, protect livestock, and the females, have mothered countless types of animals. Actually, Mia and Killer will be released in about two nights, after I've removed the microchips," I replied.

"You breed for the better of the breed, that is interesting," Larten mused.

"Only because I vary my act so much. Just because they were born into the show world, doesn't mean that they are performance material. Both have almost killed me, during one act or another, because they're not strong enough, or agile enough for the act. Shansy, Saraphene, Marka, Slick and Chase are the only five who have yet to fail me. And it's not the end of the world. My best wolves come from wild packs. It's very rare that I perform with any I have bred myself. Shansy was hit by a car as a pup, so I saved him, and turned him into my lead. Chase was attacked by a bear, and the local vet was going to destroy him if I hadn't agreed to take him. Slick and Marka were found starving and vicious from being locked in a yard. And Saraphene showed up at my door step the day of my family's murder. She's been my guard ever since," I explained.

"I think you have a great group there, and I am pleased you took the time to introduce us. Though I must ask, what was the point?" Mr. Tall asked.

"The point was, that if I find out any of my pack have been turned into food, I will not let it slide," I said darkly. "One of the blue-hooded _things_ tried to eat Shansy when we were walking in. I mean no disrespect, but I will not stand by and allow anything, or _anyone_ eat the dogs who have been my saving grace,"

"I assure you, no harm will come to your friends, now please, follow Evra to your trailer," Mr. Tall said, and with that, he was gone.

"Well hi there," came a voice behind me. Shansy growled, his fur standing on end.

"Shansy, shush," I snapped, and he stalked away, his tail between his legs. "Return," I commanded sharply, and he returned to my side, head down, ashamed.

"Evra Von, I assume," I replied with a nod. "Kanzii Ross, a pleasure,"

"You're the new act, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Now, as much as I would love to chat, my friends and I are exhausted," I said softly.

"I'll lead the way."

"Thank you," I replied, then let out a sharp whistle. Saraphene darted to my side. She whined and nipped at her pups, making sure everyone was in line, before looking up at me for direction. "Follow Evra, I'll join you shortly," I told her.

"I thought-" Evra started.

"I need a moment," I replied lightly. I turned and left him with the wolves, trusting Saraphene to keep them in line. I walked to the edge of the forest, and took a deep breath. I rolled up the leg of my pants, and examined the damage. The deep cut in my leg had reopened last night, and I had to stitch it in between acts. It was dirty and sore, but thankfully, wasn't infected.

"Let me see your leg," a voice came. I turned to find Larten standing behind me.

"It's just a small flesh wound, it'll be fine after a few nights," I said softly.

"I can make it fine now, it is a small wound, it does not need the stitches," he commented.

"It wouldn't stop bleeding," I grunted.

He grabbed my leg and removed the stitches, then, to my dismay, he spit on it. I almost slapped him, until I realized that his spit was healing the wound.

"Thank you," I said softly, before grabbing my bag and making my way to the trailer. I knew the way, simply because Saraphene had marked the path with tiny claw marks in the dirt. Anyone else would have missed it.

I closed the door and laid down on the plush sofa. I counted backwards, until I could finally sleep.

Oddly enough, this was the start of a living nightmare. If only I had seen it coming before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke the next morning feeling sore and tired. I realized later, that I had woken up several times to keep the pups in line. It was almost time to sent them loose. I was debating on whether or not this was the right place and time, and finally decided it was. If they stayed with me, while we were traveling, they'd have to stay with me until I decided to return to this old town, which I had no intention of doing. I got up and whistled softly, calling all seven of my trusted side kicks to order.

"Alright guys, today, Mia and Killer will be set loose. Marka and Slick, this is also another chance for you two to leave our little pack and start your own. Saraphene and Chase will remain here, until I return. Shansy, you're coming with me, to assist in the release of the youngest two," I told them. I gave a soft click, and Chase, followed by Saraphene, curled up in the corner of the trailer, yawning hugely as they settled in for a long nap.

I went through the notions of removing the microchips from Mia and Killer, the only two who remained chipped. They were only chipped because they were young, and back home, they were always ending up at shelters, due to my neighbors being cruel.

I clipped leashes to all four, letting Shansy follow at my side. We passed the endless rows of tents and trailers, until we reached the end of the camp. I looked around, then headed into the nearby forest. I unclipped Mia and Killer, and gave a quick, sharp whistle. A single of release. They looked at me, stunned for a moment, before howling with delight. They raced off into the woods, only once turning back to face their father, who gave a deep growl. They howled again, and ran off yapping, their tails high with pride. I knew those two would stick together, until they found a pack, or packs, to which they felt welcomed.

I looked at Slick and Marka, my two beloveds. They looked at me, their eyes sad. They were itching to be released. I knew if I let them go, I'd have to find two more fillers as soon as possible, because alone, Saraphene, Chase and Shansy were not enough for my acts.

"If you wish to leave, you may. You know how to locate me if you want to return," I told the two wolves. They had never left before, but as always, I would offer them the option. I unclipped their leashes, and to my surprise, both let out excited howls, before following the pups through the trees. I sighed sadly, hurt that those two would so easily turn their back on me. I put the leashes in my bag, before turning to walk back to camp. I was stopped by Shansy, who let our a deep growl, before pointing to the right.

"What is it boy?" I asked him, listening closely. I heard the sound of a dog whining. I gave a quick click, which was signal for Shansy to lead the way. He ran through the trees, me close of his heals. We came to a stop at the entrance to a small cave. I took a deep breath and grabbed hold of Shansy's collar. He pulled me through the darkness, until we located where the sound was coming from. There, right in front of my face, laid a young she wolf and her two new born pups. The young mother looked at me and barked softly, nudging her pups towards me. I noticed that she was thin and bloody, clear signs that her pack had either turned on her, or tried to fight her soon after the pups were born. I picked the pups up, noting that they were both females. The mother whined again, and Shansy let out a low yip as he went to her side, pulling out another small pup. The she wolf growled, but did not make a move to attack Shansy, who brought the pup to me. I examined it, and noted that it was a male. Two girls, one boy. The she wolf whined again, and went still. Shansy nudged her, then let out a low howls. The mother had passed over.

I took off my thin hoodie and piled the three little pups into it, before calling to Shansy, who led the way out of the cave. Together, we walked the path back to the camp, and had to struggle to ignore the curious performers who had only recently learned that a "Wolf Whisperer" had joined the troop.

I finally made it back to my trailer, and laid the three small pups on the small, hay filled mattress. The pups wiggled and whined, clearly hungry and scared. I glanced between my three adult wolves, and sighed. I would have to bottle feed this litter, due to lacking a possible foster this time around. I grabbed my 'wolf bag' and closed the trailer door quietly. I wouldn't need to worry about the pups getting hurt by my dogs, they were wise to the fact that new additions came and went often.

"You look lost," a voice came from behind me. I turned quickly, having been taken by surprise.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Darren Shan, I heard that there was a new performer among us, and wanted to welcome you to the Cirque," he said.

"Hello Darren, a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Kanzii Ross," I said softly. I looked around, still trying to figure out where I could find some milk.

"You look lost," he repeated.

"I am, sort of. I'm looking for somewhere I could find some milk. I just came across a litter of new born pups, who just lost their mother, and they are in need of some milk right about now," I said quickly. I wasn't the most social type, and Darren made me feel uneasy. Not because he was a vampire, or a Vampire Prince for that matter, but for the simple fact that he was not what I had been expecting.

"I'll take you to Mr. Tall. We generally don't keep milk around, because it spoils so quickly, but I'm sure he has something that will suffice," he said with a nod.

"Thanks," I said as I followed him through the camp.

We reached a large trailer at the center of camp, and before Darren even had a chance to knock, the door flew open, and Mr. Tall was standing before us.

"I see you met Darren," he said with a smile.

"I did. But it was by chance. I was actually looking f-" I started, but fell silent as Mr. Tall handed me a jug of milk.

"If you need more, just come see me," he said with a smile, before closing the door.

"Strange man," I muttered as I turned to leave.

"He is, but he is a good friend," Darren said, trailing behind me.

"I wouldn't know," I said a little sharper than needed. I had a headache, and just wanted to get the pups fed so I could stop stressing about them.

"I can help you, you know. I know a bit about wolves, having traveled with them before," he said with a shy smile.

I sighed and nodded. "Fair enough."

We entered the trailer quietly, and were greeted by Saraphene, who was nuzzled close to the pups. I gently moved her away, and picked up the pups. I wrapped them in my blanket as I lit a small fire, and poured the milk into a tin pot. Once the milk was warm, I filled three bottles and handed one to Darren.

"Do you know how to feed one?" I asked him.

"I think so," he said as I handed him the male pup. The pup took to the bottle instantly, and I smiled, knowing Darren would have no trouble feeding that pup.

I fed the two girls, who were harder to get to nurse. Neither one wanted the bottle, but eventually, they gave in and began to suckle happily. Once they were fed, I made them a bed in one of the corners, and allowed Saraphene to take care of the after dinner mess. She had fostered countless litters and knew exactly what was expected of her.

I found myself looking at Darren after that. For such a strange person, he had a big heart, I could see that already. I made a mental note to be kinder to him, especially if I expected to convince Larten to blood me in the future.

I had a strong feeling that Darren was curious, so I took a deep breath, just as he asked me "So, what's your story?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What is my story? I've never been asked that before. It's never been something I shared with people I didn't grow up around. The story…the truth, it was painful. It was impossible to put into words. Yet, here I was, asking myself how to explain to this kid, exactly what happened. I knew what he meant when he said 'So, what's your story?' I knew he didn't mean what brought me to the Cirque, he wanted to know what happened from the beginning.

"Hmm…where to begin?" I asked myself out loud.

"The beginning?" He suggested. Just as I assumed. He wanted to know everything.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Wait until Larten gets up. I don't want to have to keep retelling it over and over again," I said. I pulled Shansy into my lap, and stroked his soft head. He looked up at me and let out a soft growl. I looked around the trailer and listened hard. It wasn't like Shansy to growl at nothing.

"Tell me about yourself," I finally said. I looked up at Darren, surprised to see him smiling.

"You already know a lot about me," he said with a smirk.

"I only know what Shansy could dig up, and what Steve told me. Not much actually," I retorted.

"What exactly do you want to know?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Tell me about the quest you are on," I finally said.

"How much do you know?" He asked.

"I know that there is a war between the vampires and the Vampaneze. I know that you, Larten, and one other are supposed to track down the Lord, and kill him or her, or else, the vampires will fall. I also know that there is a reason I'm here. A reason Mr. Tall took an interest in me. I know that I can help, I just don't know how," I admitted.

"You are very wise, my child," a voice came. Shansy shot off my lap and growled, his ears flat. I grabbed my knife, which was always strapped to my calf, and stood, my eyes locked on the door.

As the door creaked open, Shansy fell silent, and sulked into the corner, followed by Chase, both males standing guard over Saraphene and the pups.

"Kanzii, don't act so alarmed," the voice laughed.

A short, fat man with yellow boots and a heart shaped watch walked in. He eyed me up and down before nodding.

"You!" he growled.

"Desmond Tiny?" I screeched. This was not the first time I had encountered the ugly son of a bitch.

"Ah, so you remember me then, don't you?" he snorted.

"You're the source of my worst nightmares," I hissed.

"Likewise. You're a snot nosed little punk, but a wise one, for sure," he growled.

"What do you want, Desmond?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I only came to tell you, that you are lucky that Hibernius found you when he did. Or rather, the vampires are lucky he did," he said with a laugh, then turned and left. Before Darren or I could move, Shansy was to his feet and running out the door.

"Damn it!" I growled, then launched myself out of the trailer, running full speed after the always loyal alpha.

"Kanzii, I believe this belongs to you," a voice came from around one of the trailers. I circled, and couldn't help but smile when I saw Shansy licking Larten's hands.

"Sorry, we had a visitor…Shansy wasn't too fond of the meddling man," I said with a laugh.

"Tiny?" Larten asked, his face filling with shock.

"The one and only," I said with a sigh. I grabbed Shansy by his collar, and pulled him off the older vampire.

"What did he have to say?" Larten asked, clearly curious.

"He said, and I quote 'You are lucky that Hibernius found you when he did. Or rather, the vampires are lucky he did.' Then he left," I explained.

"Strange," Larten murmured.

"Not especially. Desmond has been stalking me since the death of my parents. I assume he expected me to die off soon after them," I muttered.

"Desmond does not do anything without purpose," Larten mused.

"Aye, that may be true, but he's always talking in riddles," I argued.

"I think it is time we return to the mountain, Darren, this bit of information could prove useful," Larten said.

"But what about Kanzii?" Darren asked. "She wants to become a vampire, how are you going to work that out?"

"Your mission is more important than my preferences," I cut in.

"No, no. You are definitely vampire material, Kanzii. I generally do not blood children, but you are well past your years in wits and knowledge, and I am sure you are capable of surviving the harsh world of vampires. You will have to prove yourself to the Princes, but I doubt not that they will accept you without question," Larten said. I shook my head, wishing for a moment that he could speak like a normal person.

"I'm cool with whatever you choose, but Mr. Tall is not going to be thrilled that I leave merely a day after he took me in," I muttered.

"Mr. Tall knows all, Kanzii, he will not object, especially in heat of a war," Larten disagreed.

"Alright, then," I said with a sigh.

"Are you prepared to leave your humanity behind?" Larten asked.

"Aye," I whispered.

"Are you ready to never bear a child? To never see your family again? To live a long, lonely life, among vampires? To give your life, your soul, over to a war that you do not need to fight?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I have no family, I'm already unable to bear children, and I don't have much of a life to leave behind. The only thing I've got is my wolves, and my heart. And those, will never be ripped from me," I said with a grunt.

"Then let it be," Larten agreed with a nod. "Give me your hands,"

I did as he said, and couldn't help but flinch when he dug his nails into the soft flesh of my finger tips. I closed my eyes as he transferred his blood into me, my heart racing a mile a minute. I felt Darren come up behind me and support me as my knees went weak. I felt the blood flow through my veins, and welcomed the darkness that followed.

This was my destiny, my calling. I ran before, and for that, I will gain my revenge. I never thought the day would come, but it has.

Starting tonight, my destiny would be fulfilled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"She is coming around now," a voice said softly. I felt cool hands brush against my forehead. I felt the warm fur of Shansy's side pressed tightly against mine. I forced my lungs to exhale and sucked in a deep breath before opening my eyes. I looked up at a very tired looking Larten and Darren.

"We haven't ever actually had someone fall out for that long before," Darren said with a laugh. "I actually thought Mr. Crepsley screwed up."

"I told you, I never 'screw up'" Larten said with a laugh.

I ignored them and sat up slowly, avoiding a major head rush. "How long was I out?" I asked. My throat was dry, but that was the least of my concerns.

"Four days. Darren and I have been nursing the pups for you, if that is what you are worried about?" Larten inquired.

"How are they?" I asked, turning slightly, completely losing my balance as I did so. Larten caught me, and laughed softly.

"They are doing amazingly well. As for you, I am surprised that a half vampire has less balance than a human did," he said with a shake of his head.

"Low blood iron. On top of malnutrition. I probably should have given you my full medical history, huh?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No, though I am concerned. You are pale, even as vampires go," he mused. I smiled at his concern.

"Trust me, I'm going to be fine," I said with a laugh. I looked up and noticed Chase standing at the window, his tail wagging. I listened close, surprised with how well I could hear now. I heard the commotion of pre-show set up outside.

"I wonder if Mr. Tall has any openings in the show tonight," I murmured.

"He does. He was hoping you'd wake up and perform tonight, everyone is eager to see you perform," Darren said happily. I nodded to myself, deep in thought.

"I need another wolf, or at least, another medi-" I started but was cut off by Chase's excited barking. He jumped at the window, his tail wagging a mile a minute. I listened close, and heard the familiar scratching of one of my most faithful, yet longest separated wolves.

"Marigold?" I asked with a laugh as I pushed past Darren and ran outside. The 12 year she-wolf wagged her tail happily and jumped up, greeting me with a face full of licks. She wiggled in my arms, definitely happy to see me.

"One of yours?" Larten asked.

"Marigold was my second wolf, joining me shortly after Saraphene did. She and I parted ways when Shansy became part of my pack about 6 and a half years ago," I said with a smile.

"Wait, how old are you again?" Darren asked.

"18, almost 19," I said with a smile.

"How long have you been with the wolves?" Larten asked.

"Since I was 9 or 10, I can't remember exactly," I admitted.

"You survived almost 9 years on your own?" Larten asked, clearly impressed.

"Yes. If it hadn't been for Saraphene and Marigold, I probably wouldn't have, but those two mothered me, and taught me how to survive," I said my voice full of pride.

"You must tell us your story after the performance!" Darren exclaimed eagerly.

"Sure thing. Especially since I have Mari back. She was the best lead I had, next to Shansy, of course," I said, smiling at my alpha.

"Well, you had better get changed. The show starts in half an hour, and you are the opening act," Larten said with a smile.

"Aye, everyone, out!" I said with a laugh.

I quickly changed into my pink mini-skirt, white cotton sweater, and black pair of studded boots; my normal performance attire. I only wore what I did, for lack of better clothes. I had to buy from thrift shops, and the only outfit that was modern, yet attractive was that.

I took the wolves outside and gave each of them a quick brushing, then tied pink ribbons to Saraphene's collar, and one around Marigold's neck. I clipped a studded collar to Shansy, and a red fuzzy collar to Chase, who had the shortest coat. The four pranced around happily, clearly excited for the night's performance.

I looked up at the moon, excited. This was the first time I would be performing as a vampire. More fluid grace, more speed, it was amazing. Though I was only half blood, I could feel the venom working through my veins, making me stronger, more alert.

I was hyped. I couldn't wait to get up on stage, and perform.

"I'd like to start by welcoming you all to the Cirque Du Freak!" Mr. Tall boomed from on stage. I was waiting for the curtain to rise, doing my best to keep Marigold from barking. She was hyper, excited, and eager to get out there.

"Our opening act is a newcomer to the Cirque, Adalwolfa, the Wolf Whisperer!" his voice boomed. Larten helped me come up with a fake name, as soon as I realized I couldn't use my real name. I told him I'd explain later.

I let out a sharp whistle, and the pack ran out on stage, doing their first routine, several flips and twirls, before they halted, giving me my 45 exact seconds to run, jump and flip, landing perfectly, on one hand, right on Shansy's back. He bucked, as trained, throwing me into the air. I glanced up, spotted the rings, and reached. One hand missed, but I caught with my other hand, and gave six quick clicks, rearranging the wolves. I wasn't used to missing rings, and that threw off the whole performance. I took a deep breath, and prayed that the wolves would make the quick adjustment. My hand slipped, and with a short whistle, I felt Marigold's thick pelt under my feet. I landed gracefully, but felt my ankle crack under the sudden weight. A small fracture, something that would heal quickly enough.

I proceeded to line the wolves up for the pyramid. I avoided this stunt when I wasn't in grass, because if often ended up with cuts and bruises, but this was my first real performance. This had to be daring, had to be dangerous. This was the most dangerous stunt, and one wrong move could lead to someone dying.

"Ready guys?" I asked the wolves. They all gave a nod, a trick that took years to perfect with the older ones. I gave the sharp whistles and clicks, and began to run. The wolves followed suit, and within seconds, the stunt was underway. I braced myself, and pushed into a double front flip, ignoring the pain that flared in my wrist as I pushed off. I let out a sharp hiss, which was their command to align, they piled together, two on the bottom, Marigold on top, Shansy slightly ahead of the trio. I sprang, and landed perfectly on Marigold's back. I forced myself to stay balanced, as I counted to ten.

Marigold, following everything I had taught her in the past, jumped into the air, and went into a back flip, pushing me into a front, airborne somersault. I pushed off the hard stage with my left hand, and landed on my knees, on Shansy's back. That wasn't part of the plan, but it worked for now. My head was pounding, and I was struggling to keep up with the pace of the stunt. The last, and most dangerous part was now. I stood, forcing myself to support my weight on one leg, as Shansy moved to stand on his hind legs. I quickly put my right foot on his shoulder, and balanced as he held me weight. He moved into a back flip, and I lunged forward, catching the edge of the stage with my right shoulder. I hadn't anticipated the distance. I pushed off when my left hand hit the stage, and turned into a messy round off. I landed with a split, and took a bow as the wolves moved into a heart formation.

As I called them off the stage, I examined my injuries. My right leg stung, and I noticed a deep cut from my thigh to just below my knee. Once backstage, I pulled off my sweater, thankful for the camisole I wore underneath. I counted the bruises, 26 in total. My wrist was sprained, and my ankle had a small fracture, but otherwise, it wasn't too bad. I was surprised. That stunt called for at least 10 wolves, to ensure no one got hurt, and I managed with half that. I was feeling quite accomplished.

"You're bleeding," Darren murmured when he ran up to meet me.

"Aye, it's nothing though, it comes with the act," I said through clenched teeth as I picked pieces of splintered wood from the cut. Shansy limped to my side, heavily favoring his right front leg.

"Sorry boy, I didn't mean to land on you so heavily," I murmured, crouching so I could examine his leg. He yelped and pulled away as I tried to stretch it out. I sighed and shook my head.

"I need to get him to a vet," I murmured to myself.

"Let me examine him," Larten said as he came up behind me.

"I'm not responsible if he bites," I muttered. I felt horrible. This was a disaster.

"It's just dislocated and sprained," Larten said as he stroked the wolves head. He quickly worked the shoulder back into place and tied it up with a strip of cloth that he pulled out of thin air.

"Thanks," I said as I told the dogs to return to the trailer. They all looked at me, but didn't disobey.

"Why do you do such dangerous stunts? Do you get a thrill out of almost killing yourself?" Larten asked softly.

"I do it because I'm tired of being poor. I'm tired of asking myself where my dogs' next meal is coming from, where my next meal is coming from. I'm tired of getting hit on my scumbag males. I'm tired of having to always be scared, to have to carry a blade to avoid being raped. I'm tired of living like an animal. I'm of being 18, homeless, and lost in life," I said, tears in my eyes.

"You are not lost anymore. You are not alone," Larten said softly, as he pulled me into a tight hug. Darren stared at us in complete shock. I later learned that Larten generally didn't show emotions, and he definitely didn't hug people. Darren insisted that I was special.

I pulled out of the hug, and sulked back to my trailer. I laid down, my body aching from yet another painful performance. I was absolutely thrilled that life was changing. I was more than grateful that this could have been my last act. I was tired of performing, tired of getting hurt because I made mistakes. I was tired.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke the next morning to a loud crash and someone cursing at the door of my trailer. I shot up, a growl escaping my lips as I reached for my blade. Shansy barked happily and jumped up on the bed, his tail wagging as Larten walked into the trailer.

"I did not mean to wake you, go back to sleep," he murmured.

"What the hell?" I growled, then winced. My entire body throbbed.

"I was going to feed the pups, so you could sleep, you look dead," he explained.

I sat back down and nodded. "Thanks."

He came over to my side and pressed a cool cloth to my forehead. I leaned into it, my head throbbing.

"No more performing. You need to gain some strength, then we need to be on our way to Vampire Mountain," he ordered. I nodded and laid down, letting the sound of his soft breathing lull me back to sleep, as he fed the young pups.

* * *

><p>I jerked awake some time later, gasping for air, covered in a cold sweat. I felt hands hold me down, though they were gentle, not restraining.<p>

"You were having a night terror. Calm yourself. Breathe," a rough voice said. It took me a moment to realize it was Larten. Darren stood across the trailer, his hands tight around the leashes of Chase, Marigold and Shansy, who were growling and snapping at Larten.

I took a deep breath and pushed Larten off me. I stood and looked around, letting my brain calm down as it sensed that I was still at the Cirque. I swallowed and shook my head.

"Let them go, Darren. They'll turn on you if you keep holding onto them," I croaked. The wolves ran to my side, sniffing and nudging me until I finally slapped them away. "I'm fine," I growled.

"I believe it is time you tell us about your past," Larten demanded.

I took a deep breath and nodded for them to sit down. My heart was racing as I grabbed my crushed pack of cigarettes from my purse and lit one. I looked between the two, and shook my head, a smile on my face.

"Shansy, go get Harkat," I told him. He jumped off my bed and ran out the door, barking happily.

"How did you know about Harkat?" Darren asked.

"He tried to eat my dog the first time I got here. I asked Mr. Tall about him last night, before I went on stage," I explained.

I finished my cigarette as Harkat walked through the door and sat down on the floor next to Darren. Shansy whined, then nudged him softly, before curling up on his lap.

"Sorry about Shansy, he's been super friendly lately," I sighed.

"It's not a problem," Harkat said. His voice was thick and scratchy.

Anyway, I don't want to tell this story more times than needed, and I know I'll have to tell it at least twice, so, let's get this over with," I muttered.

"I was 3 when it first happened. My baby brother was just born, so my mom was spending all of her time taking care of him. My father never wanted a son, and therefore, I was his princess, his little girl. My mother, on the flipside, was totally absorbed by my little brother.

My father took me into his room late one night, as my mother now slept in the livingroom with my brother. He grabbed me and told me that my mother had it happen to her when she was a child, that all little girls did it, to learn to please their husbands.

He molested me until I was 9. He tried to rape me on countless occasions, but I was too young, too small. Along with that, came the constant beatings, the verbal and mental abuse, the physical abuse was all too much to bear.

My parents split not long after the last time he touched me. He was caught with drugs, my mother was tired of everything, and they were getting divorced. I later told my mother what he did, blah blah, all the shit that comes along with that sort of confession.

Anyway, a month or so after all that was over, on a late, cold night, our apartment was broken into. A man dressed in black set fire to the house, and before he fled, he took my mother and baby brother, and right in front of my face, he slit their throats and gutted them from head to foot, then threw me across the room.

I blacked out and missed a lot of what happened after that. I suffered from blood lose, burns, and 8 broken ribs. But I survived," I said. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I ran after I healed. I ran from the cops, I ran from the social workers, I ran. I did research, I made plans, I found Saraphene. I also discovered that my biological father was murdered the same night, in the same manner. So the murderer could not have been him. I forced myself to go back countless times. I forced myself to remember. And then I remembered a clear trait. The man that killed my family was faster than any human I had never seen. So I did more research. I spent five years doing research. I came up with two options. Vampire or Vampaneze. I looked further, and decided it had to have been Vampaneze. He was sloppy, he didn't bury the bodies, just left them where anyone could find them. And the reports said that they were drained of blood, completely," I continued until Larten cut me off.

"Did you have me blood you, just so you could hunt down the Vampaneze that killed your family?" he asked.

"No. I had you blood me because I can feel it in my bones that this is what I am supposed to be. Yes, I want revenge, but no, I don't plan to seek it," I said sternly.

"Alright," he said simply.

"I've been on the streets since the murder. Traveling at night, city to city, more times than not, on foot, for the simply fact no train or car or bus will allow wolves, for obvious reasons. It was easy when I was younger, people just thought I was the daughter of a homeless person, but as I got older, well used your head. I started to struggle to find food, resulting in fainting spells, and countless health problems. I was raped countless times, beaten, robbed, the works. The Cirque was my last resort. I couldn't get a normal job, not looking like a homeless smut. I couldn't keep money on me, not with my size. I couldn't defend myself easily, and the second one of my wolves attacked, they'd have been killed. So I had to let it happen. I got lucky…or rather, Desmond set me up, which ever you prefer to think," I concluded. I was shaking, the memories vivid in my mind.

"You're safe now," Darren murmured as he came and pulled me in for a tight hug. I hugged him back, feeling safe for the first time in years.

"So, regret blooding me?" I asked Larten.

"Not at all. If you can survive among humans, at such a young age, you are more than capable to survive among vampires. I truly believe you will be an asset. However, we must allow the Princes to decide upon that," Larten said with a sad smile.

"Well she's already got my vote," Darren said with a laugh. "The worst that will happen, will be Mika demanding that you go through the Trials of Initiation, which won't be hard, since we eliminated several trials, and can't do quite a few due to lack of vampires, or lack of beasts," Darren said.

"Which ones are left?" I asked curiously.

"Well, due to you being young, female, and currently frail, they'd probably only have about 10 for you to choose from. Are you afraid of burning to death or drowning? Or fighting a mad tiger?" he asked.

"No, no, and definitely, but I'd totally love to kick a big cat's ass," I laughed.

"You're going to do fine," Darren said with a smile.

"You two pack and get some sleep, we leave at nightfall," Larten said, and with that, he excused himself and made his way to his trailer as quickly as possible.

"So I know back a few years, rope, boots, and such weren't allowed for the trek, have those rules change at all?" I asked as I grabbed my bag from under my bed.

"They have, due to the war, we want everyone to get two and from safely and quickly. And since I know you're bringing the wolves with you, bring what you need. But no boots. We still don't allow boots," Darren answered.

I nodded and started throwing things into two bags. One that Shansy would carry, the other that would carry what I needed. I tossed in a brush, a spare pair of jeans and a thick sweatshirt. The wolf bag had leashes, as well as the milk for the pups. I made a mental note to find powdered milk before we left civilization completely.

"Get some sleep," Darren said some time later. I glanced outside, and noticed that the sun was high, it had to be about noon. I whistled, calling the dogs in. They were making rounds, and making new friends.

"You look worried…about something," Harkat stated from across the trailer, in his broken English.

"I'm debating on bringing the pups or not. They're stronger now, but carrying them wouldn't be easy," I mused.

"Me and Harkat will help you carry them, they're small, easy enough to carry," Darren offered.

"Alright. Wait, how do you know Vancha isn't at the mountain right now?" I asked. It was a rule that one Prince had to remain away from the mountain at all times, in case something happened to the others.

"Larten made contact. He won't be heading that way for quite some time," Darren explained.

"Alright," I replied, then tossed a blanket to each of them. "Crash here, I don't really want to be alone right now," I admitted.

"Sure thing," Darren said with a smile.

I laid down, Shansy and Chase curled tightly around my thin frame. I buried my face into Chase's back, and fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wake up!" a groggy voice said as cool hands shook me roughly.

"Go away," I growled, snuggling deeper into my pillow.

"Mr. Crepsley's waiting, wake up!" Darren growled.

I rolled over and signed deeply. I pushed myself up and let out a small laugh when Shansy fell off the bed.

"I'm up," I said with a growl. Darren laughed and threw my pack of cigarettes at me. I lit one happily, and let the nicotine calm my nerves.

"I wonder if vampire's can get lung cancer from smoking," I mused.

"Probably," Harkat said with a scratchy laugh. I smiled and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail, then reached for my boots, before remembering that I couldn't wear them. I sighed and looked up sadly.

"Those boots cost two whole performances worth of money. I starved for a month to get them," I murmured.

"Bring them, you just can't wear them," Darren said with a wink. I grumbled, but did as he said. I wasn't a morning person, and my internal clock was completely screwed up due to the late days and early nights. I looked at my watch, and was shocked to see it was only 8 pm.

"You both have thirty seconds to be out of that trailer, or I leave without you," Larten bellowed from outside. I sighed and slung the bag over my shoulder, before clipping the smaller, easier to carry bag to Shansy, who whined sadly. He hated having to travel with the extra baggage, but he was the only one capable of it. I picked up the pups and debated on how to carry them.

"I'll take the girls," Darren offered.

"They squirm a lot. I think if I put them on top of my coat in my bag, they'll be alright, as long as they don't move too much," I murmured.

"Alright, but let's go," he agreed.

"Shansy, I want you to stay close to Chase, this is the longest he's going to be going to be off leash," I told my trusty alpha. "Saraphene, I need you with me, in case I need to let the pups ride on you for the lesser trails. Marigold, stay within calling distance," I added.

"Do they really understand you?" Darren asked as we closed the trailer door.

"Yes. I've actually been able to lie up 10, without any training at all, simply by the words coming out of my mouth," I said as I unclipped everyone's leashes. Chase darted ahead, with Shansy following close behind. Though they were coming with us, they had to scout out their own trail first.

"Darren is aware of how hard and long this trek is for a young half vampire, but I want you to understand, Kanzii, that this is going to be the longest trek of your half human life. It is easy at first, but once we leave civilization behind, it is brutal. Are you ready?" Larten explained.

I nodded but said nothing. I felt a pang in the back of my throat, and realized for the first time since he blooded me, that I was thirsty. I said nothing though. I wasn't looking forward to drinking human blood.

"Before we leave civilization behind we are going to have to feed. The way stations are few and far between now, and though I carry bottled blood, it will not last long enough if we do not feed ahead a time," Larten added. Again I nodded and started walking. I found myself petting Saraphene's head for the first few miles for the journey.

We walked for hours, covering countless miles of land before Larten finally told us that was it for the night.

"We will check into this hotel for the day and feed before we leave. As of tomorrow night, we will be out of the cities. You all surprised me today, we covered over 500 miles. I was not expecting that," Larten said with a tired smile. We all nodded, and the second we were in our room, we collapsed. I fell asleep standing, too tired to care when Harkat and Darren shoved me into the nearest chair. I vaguely heard someone open the window, and sighed softly when I felt a cold nose press against my sore legs.

"Shansy?" I mumbled. He licked my fingers, and slowly curled up next to the chair, as I felt my body drift into a deep sleep.

"Get dressed," a voice said some time later. I blinked and gasped, the lights ten times brighter than I remembered them. I glanced at the window, and saw it was dark again. It felt like I had only slept for a few moments.

"Here, put these on," Darren said as he helped me stand. My back was stiff from sleeping in a wooden chair all day. I stiffly wiggled into a black pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt. I looked around for the pups, and smiled when I saw Harkat helping the runt nurse.

"They're growing a lot…the little one…is getting bigger everyday," he said with a croaked, toothy smile.

"You guys are doing great, thank you," I said to both him and Darren.

"Shansy, Chase, Sara, Mari, out," I told the older wolves. They all took turns jumping out the window and scaling down the slanted roof.

"Darren and I already fed, but I will take you now," Larten said. I sighed and looked at Darren. He smiled encouragingly.

"Do I need to?" I asked Larten. Even to myself, my voice sounded whiney.

"Yes. The next part of our trek is long and hard. You must have all the strength possible, if you intend to survive," he said. I nodded sadly.

* * *

><p>Feeding was easier than I expected it to be, though I gagged at the taste of blood. Larten had to more or less force feed me for me to keep it down, but I succeeded.<p>

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Darren asked when we can back into the room.<p>

"Kanzii has a similar problem with blood as you did in the beginning," Larten said with a smirk.

"Did she feed?" he asked.

"Yes, but not without some pressure," Larten responded.

"Alright, if everyone's done teasing me, can we go already?" I asked. I was tired, sore, and angry. I wanted the cool night air, the long walk, and the hard trail to keep me from thinking about what life was like right now.

"Yes, Madam Snippy," Larten said with a bellowing laugh.

"Shut up!" I said harsher than I intended. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the window, not caring that we could have easily taken the stairs.

I started down the road, and only stopped to wait for them when I realized I had no idea where I was going.

* * *

><p>The trek in all took four months. We stopped often to rest and recover, but it didn't matter. I grew weak, and by the time we reached the mountain, I could barely walk. My leg suffered from a serious infection, which Larten promised we would get treated the moment we got up to the halls. Darren and Larten took turns carrying me as we made our way through the twisting tunnels.<p>

The pups had grown in size, and now walked on their own, staying close to our feet at all times. The littlest girl was nicknamed Lara, because she already got herself in a fight with a wild cat, and now bared a scar on her face, similar to Larten's. The male has been named Shadow, because as he grew, his coat darkened to a dark grey color. He was stronger than his sisters, and occasionally joined Shansy and Chase to hunt. The middle female, whose coat has turned into a deep cherry-brown color, has been named Nikki, after my mother.

I wanted all three closely as Larten carried me up the worst slope yet. The young pups struggled against the slope, but with Chase and Saraphene nipping at their rumps the entire way, they were slowly, but steadily finding their mountain feet.

"Larten!" a loud voice bellowed. Larten nearly dropped me as he turned to face the vampire behind us.

"Seba Nile, a pleasure to see you again, sir," he said. He bowed his head like a child.

"Welcome back, you as well Master Shan, and Harkat. Who is your new friend?" he asked, addressing me.

I let Larten set me down as I balanced on my good leg.

"Kanzii Ross, a pleasure, Larten and Darren have told me many stories about you," I said with a smile.

"Well, well, Larten, I did not expect you to blood another child so soon," Seba mused.

"She is 19, not a child, Seba. She shows true potential," Larten countered.

"Mika will be very displeased. When he learned of your return, he assumed that you found something," Seba said.

"Aye, but we have, Kanzii was just a good excuse as any to return," Larten and Darren both said in unison.

"Excuse me," I said softly, but strongly. I braced myself against Shansy, who was pressed tightly to my side, so I wouldn't fall. "But as much as I love to see you all catch up, my leg is throbbing, and has been rotting itself for the last 30 nights. I really like my leg, and do not plan to lose it just yet," I said with a slight smile.

"Ah, Larten, she has picked up on your way of speaking," a voice came from behind us.

"Mika, sir, what are you doing down here?" Seba asked.

"I heard our new addition had arrived and decided I wanted to meet her first," Mika Ver Leth said with a slight nod.

"A pleasure, sir," I said. I shifted my weight, nearly falling when Shansy buckled under my weight. Marigold and Chase ran to my side, both sliding between me and Shansy, pressing tight, forming a wall for me to lean on.

"What happened?" Mika asked.

"Bears are cruel beasts," I murmured, biting down on my tongue to avoid screaming.

"Larten, you didn't think to stop and treat the wound?" Mika snapped.

"He did everything he could, it got infected when I fell, it is not his fault," I said. "But, again, as much as I love the introductions and reunions, can I please get my leg treated? I believe I may need it?" I said. I bit back another scream as Marigold and Chase pressed me into Larten, who scooped me up carefully.

"I believe the girl may be right, come, let us get that treated," Seba said with a smile.

"I like her attitude. What's your name?" Mika asked.

"Kanzii," I breathed.

"Well Kanzii, we definitely need to figure out what we are going to do with you," he said, before shaking Darren's hand and leaving.

"Such a friendly bunch," I huffed. Marigold stopped in front of Larten and let out a low, vicious growl. In seconds, Chase, Marigold and Shansy were braced in front of us, Saraphene behind us, flaked by the young pups. All seven had their ears pinned, their hackles raised, and their fur standing on end.

"Set me down," I told Larten, who did as I asked without question. I placed a hand on Shansy's back, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Shansy let out an angry growl, and stepped forward. The smell hit me then.

"They smell human blood. They're too used to protecting humans, that the scent set them off," I explained. I clicked, and all seven fell back, letting their stances relax. "They aren't accustom to vampire scents yet," I added. I picked up Lara and let her lay in my arms as I hopped forward, glancing over my shoulder, nodding for them to follow.

"I got you," Darren said with a laugh as I almost fell on my face. He scooped me up, and proceeded to carry me through the remainder of the twisting, turning tunnels and halls.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke late the next evening to people screaming. My leg had been cleaned and disinfected but still stung. I managed to put weight on it earlier that day, but hadn't exactly been up to run a marathon yet.

I got up and walked to the mouth of my cave like room. I did a quick head count, and realized that Lara was missing. The other six were curled up together, sleeping soundly for the first time in months.

I hobbled out of the room, and towards the sound of the commotion.

"Get that damn wolf before it bites someone!" Someone screamed.

"It's trying to attack me! Kill the damn thing!" Someone else cried.

"Don't lay a hand on that wolf!" I screamed as I half ran, half hobbled down the long walkway. I reached the room they were in, and saw Lara growling, her ears pinned to her head.

"Lara!" I yelled. The wolf pup paid no attention. I noticed something then. She didn't respond to sound. She was scared, because there was a broken vile of blood on the floor, the scent had woken her, and caused her to investigate. When the vampire's made a move towards her, she didn't hear them. Lara was deaf.

I ran to her, and scooped her up, ignoring her as she bit into my arm. She relaxed when she realized it was me.

"She's practically harmless. She's only a pup, even if she wanted to, she couldn't hurt you," I said through clenched teeth. I'd dealt with deaf wolves before, each one ending up dead within months, due to not hearing me call them back, or getting shot my scared farmers.

"What the hell is a fucking wolf doing up here in the halls anyway?" The younger vampire asked.

"It's a long story," I muttered as I limped out and back to my room. I placed Lara on the lid to my coffin, and clipped a leash to her. I tied her to the sleeping Saraphene's collar, knowing the old she-wolf wouldn't move until I told her to. She was too tired. I whistled, clicks, clapped, everything. No response from the little brown and white pup. She didn't flinch, didn't even look in my direction.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind me, causing me to jump.

I turned to see Larten standing at the mouth of my room.

"Seeing if Lara is really deaf. She caused an uproar earlier, and I had to make sure," I said with a sigh. The little wolf wagged her tail happily when she saw Larten, but didn't bark or whine, just wagged her tail and panted like an old sheepdog.

"Did she respond to any noise?" he asked.

"No. She's deaf. And see how she cocks her head? She's trying to pick up on sound, but can't," I said sadly.

"Have you ever trained a deaf wolf before?" Larten asked.

"Yes, but they were older, and trained using American Sign Language. I haven't trained a deaf pup before, especially not one that I can't train to do only the basics. If she's to survive here, I can't let her go anywhere without at least one of the older ones at her side at all times," I said bitterly.

"Saraphene seems quite fond of her," Larten said, nodding at the old wolf. She was licking Lara softly, her paws wrapped protectively around the young pups thin frame.

"Sara, do you want to be Lara's guide?" I asked her. She let out a small, short bark, and nudged the ground, a definite yes. "Then it's settled."

I told Larten to turn around as I slipped into my last pair of black jeans, my skin tight black tanktop, and my boots. I ran a brush through my hair, then pulled it up in a messy ponytail.

"You look lovely," Larten said when I told him he could turn around.

"Thanks. I want to impress the Princes. Maybe they'll be kind," I said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>When we reached the halls, I took a deep breath. I had heard all about Darren's first encounter with the Princes when we were traveling, and I couldn't lie, Darren had scared me stiff. But knowing Darren was one of the Princes, and seeing how Mika reacted to me, I wasn't so sure that I would have a hard time.<p>

When we were called, I walked beside Larten up to the four thrones. Before my eyes, sat the ancient Paris Skyle, Mika Ver Leth, Arrow, and Darren. The absent Prince was Vancha March, who was still hunting for the Lord of Vampaneze.

"Darren has filled us in, so we can skip the reasoning. Time is tight, as you are well aware. We have decided that it would be fit for you to go through the trials, to prove your worth," Arrow said. I nodded and kept my mouth shut. My eyes settled on Darren who looked sick.

"You have two options, breeze through them, one every night, or take the allowed 24 hour rest and preparation period between each one. There are five trials total," Paris said.

"One right after another. If I should die, I'd rather die with my head held high, than laying in my coffin waiting for death to come," I said strongly. I took a deep breath, and the Princes, all except Darren, spoke. They pulled out a bag of numbered stones.

"Many of the trials are too difficult for someone of your stance, others we are unable to do right now, you have 12 to pick from, many of which have been recently renamed. Pick your first trial now, and you will proceed to it in an hours time," Mika said. For some reason, he looked sad.

I reached my hand into the bag, and sighed when I pulled out the number 11.

"Trail 11, The Hall of Flames!" Arrow's deep voice bellowed. I heard several vampires gasp, and I bowed my head. I knew this trial all too well.

* * *

><p>"Make peace with the Gods," Larten said as we left the Hell of Princes. I felt tears slip down my cheeks as I took off my clothing, and slipped into a skin-tight black bodysuit. I tied my hair tightly, hoping it wouldn't burn. The last things I removed were my locket, my ring, and my heart pendent. I slipped the ring onto the same chain as my pendent, and tied it tightly to Shansy's collar. The locket, I kissed, then handed to Larten.<p>

"Should I die tonight, find a man named Emmett. He is my age, and he will remember me. Tell him to bury the necklace where my world came crashing down. He'll know what I mean," I whispered.

The Hall of Flames. From the moment the door closed, I knew I was doomed. I had to last 15 minutes, or perish.

As the flames began to come quickly, I found myself putting all my performances into good use. I flipped, jumped, and slid through the flames, only horribly burning myself when more than one burst came at a time.

The pain grew unbearable as I slipped a broke my injured leg. I cursed bitterly, and pushed my hand tightly against the bleeding, burned flesh. I pressed my eyes and mouth shut and fire engulfed me. I felt my skin sizzle, I smelled my body begin to burn.

For the first time since my family's death, I was making love to the devil, all over again.

"Even in death, may we be triumphant!" I screamed, as fire rushed around me, the smoke finally taking effect, darkness suddenly becoming my best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"She's alive," a voice called.

"She's starting to come around," another added. I felt someone slap me softly.

"Mmm" I groaned between coughs.

I opened my eyes then and sat up with a jolt. I looked around, baffled.

"Well this isn't Para-freaking-dise," I said then broke into another coughing fit.

"How did she survive?" A concerned voice asked. I realized it was Larten.

"I told you…I am a lot s-…stronger than you…give me credit for," I said in a raspy voice. Hands surrounded me, in an attempt to help me up. I whistled, and before any of them could get a firm grip, Shansy was at my side. I pressed against him and found my feet. My sore, nearly dead feet. I stood and shook my head, shaking bits of ash and soot from my hair. I looked at my arms and legs and gasped. I had suffered worse than 3rd degree burns, I should have been dead.

"How in the name of the Gods am I alive?" I exclaimed.

"Desmond," Harkat said simply. He handed me a bowl of water. I drank it quickly, letting its cool touch sooth my burned throat.

"Probably, but if that's the case, I'd love for him to come heal my flesh, because I think I should be dead right now," I said quickly, before breaking out in a painful coughing fit.

"Is…is that muscle?" Darren asked, pointing at my previously injured right leg.

I poked it and bit back a yelp. "Mhm," I grunted.

"Mika, sir, I know I have little say, but can we be reasonable? She's proven her strength, she's standing and alert, she survived, where even the strongest would have died, she's standing on a broken, dead leg right now!" Darren cried.

"I believe Paris, Arrow, yourself and I do have some exceptions to talk about. Kanzii, tell me, how are you standing right now?" Mika asked. His expression was pained. In that moment, I realized he felt sorry for me.

"Self preservation, determination, and pure willpower," I whispered. My entire body felt like it was being ripped apart, but I refused to let anyone, aside from my dearest wolf, assist me.

I bit back a scream as I pealed the charred bodysuit from my skin, not caring who saw me naked anymore. I was too burned and sore to care. Shansy whined as I swayed and nearly fell, but a gentle hand caught me. I glared at Mika, who was holding my elbow, keeping me from toppling over.

"Kanzii, I never in all my life thought I would be willing to beg for a child's life. But you have proven me, and every vampire in this mountain wrong. Even when injured, you refuse to quit. We all thought Darren was headstrong and determined, but you are far more than that. You don't show any fear, any emotion. You're truly one of a kind," Mika said softly. He looked around at the few vampires who had attended my trial.

"Darren and I are going to speak on Kanzii's behalf. If any of you believe that she has proven herself, and therefore, will not be forced to endure the rest of her-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Mika, Sir, I do not mean to interrupt, and I appreciate your gesture, but I am more than capable of completing my trials. I am not going to take the easy way out. I came to you to prove myself, and that is what I shall do," I said strongly. Shansy howled in approval. The entire atmosphere of the hall changed.

"You're saying you can continue, having suffered third degree burns over your entire body, a totally useless leg, and charred feet?" Mika asked in surprise.

"I can stand can I not? I will not quit until the will to push forward has left my spirit, and then, I will demand a death on the stakes," I said with a smile. "I may be female, but in the name of Arra Sails, I swear, I will prove you all wrong," I added. My leg suddenly went numb, but Shansy stood on his hind legs and braced himself against me. Chase and Saraphene came to my side, and started chewing at the dead flesh.

"Wait till I get back to my room," I whispered as they both looked at me. They backed off, but stayed close, to catch me if I fell.

"Then let it be. On the next night, you will choose your second trial," Mika said. I saw sadness in his eyes. He was sincerely concerned.

"With pleasure," I said, then gave a slight bow. Shansy slowly stepped forward, as I followed weakly.

"Seba, can you please send someone to set my leg?" I asked as I realized it was impossible to put any weight on it.

"Yes." Was all he could say.

I nodded to Larten, who picked me up carefully and carried me from the hall.

* * *

><p>Once my leg was set, the wolves made quick work of the dead flesh. They chewed and spit, chewed and spit. They never ingested my poisonous blood, just ripped the dead, charred flesh from the worst of the burns. The medics made quick work of what the wolves couldn't.<p>

I slept soundly that day, completely exhausted. Surprisingly, I slept with little pain, numbed to the core.

When the time came to choose my second trial, I was pleased to have gotten the Aqua Maze. I was a great swimmer, and had a flawless memory. I had spent much of my childhood running through mazes and tunnels.

"You know the rules, are you ready?" Mika asked, his eyes sad. I was leaning heavily on Larten, my injured leg numb.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"As with the last trial, should you fail, you will die before you time is up," he said for the second time that night.

"I am well aware," I said, my smile growing.

"It's not too late to back out," he said in a soft voice.

"The water will do me well, Mika. I will be fine. Trust me," I said. Then I did something no one was expecting. I moved from Larten's side, and gave Mika a tight hug. "I'll make it, I'm a hard shell to crack," I whispered as I stepped back.

* * *

><p>I finished the maze in record time, before the water even had a chance to rise past my torso. The rock hadn't delayed me at all, if anything, it made it easier. I carried it despite my arms being badly burned, and the water had soothed most of the pain from the lower half of my body.<p>

When I found my way to the exit, Larten, Mika, and the rest stared at me in disbelief. I had set a new record time.

"I told you, mazes and swimming are my two specialties," was all I could say.

That day, I slept like a baby, all fears of failing leaving my tired mind.

* * *

><p>My third trial was the Path of Needles. That was one that frightened me. I had horrible balance at the moment, and new for certain, that that particular trial may be the death of me.<p>

"Luck," Mika said as I faced him the following night.

"I will need it this time," I whispered.

I made it half way through the path, when the stalagmites began to fall. I cursed bitterly and had to put my years of performing into action. I ignored the splintering pain as I moved quickly, lightly and swiftly through the path. I was struck several times, but each time, the stalagmites did little damage. Right at the end of the path, a large one fell, and struck me upside the head. It didn't break the skin, but it forced me to fall, resulting in my piercing myself in several spots. I cursed and crawled the last twenty feet, my head spinning from the lose of blood and the blow to the head.

"You made it!" Larten, Darren, and Mika all cried as they ran to my side. I looked up at them and forced a smile, but this time, I had to admit that I was too weak to move. I laid there, swatting at their hands as they tried to make a move to lift me. Shansy and Marigold both ran to my side and pushed me to my feet. I swayed and fell back, slowly losing grasp on reality. I closed my eyes, and sighed, darkness would heal these wounds.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can do this?" Arrow asked the following night. I was due to fight a blooded wild cat. Mika was called to the Hall and was unable to witness my fourth trial.<p>

"Aye," I said tiredly.

"You look awful," Arrow commented.

"I feel like a hundred bucks," I said sarcastically.

"You know the rules," Arrow stated.

"Aye," I said softly. My head was pounding, and for the first time that week, I was tired, and felt completely useless.

I had chosen a large sword as my weapon of choice. That and my small dagger, which I had asked Larten to make the previous night. I had the dagger in my boot, whilst the sword was strapped to my hip.

When the wild cat caught wind of my scent, it charged me. I was too weak to play cat and mouse, so I struck head on. I managed to get the cat a few times, before it swatted at me with it's massive, clawed paw. I fell heavily, and took a deep breath as the cat went for my throat.

I rolled, putting all my strength into getting back on my feet. When I did, I debated on how to go about killing the cat. I looked up at the Vampire's watching me. My eyes fell on Shansy, who was growling and making an attempt to pull away from Larten who was holding his leash tightly. The other wolves had all been locked in a cage, to keep them from interfering. This was the one trial I was certain they would all want to help in.

The wild cat lunged at me at the same moment I leaped and landed sloppily on it's massive back. I took the dagger from my boot, having discarded the sword shortly before. I took a deep breath, and just as the cat bucked, I dug the dagger deep into it's throat. The wild cat tossed me off, and I landed with a painful thud. The cat circled, and collapsed less than an inch from my head. It hissed and growled as life slowly left it's body.

I stumbled to my feet, and stared, until I was 100% sure that the cat was dead.

Once sure, I was surrounded by Larten, Seba, Darren and Arrow, who were all congratulating me. I leaned heavily on Larten, blood seeping from my reopened, wounded leg. The pain was unbearable. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as Larten and Seba carried me away.

Late that day, I was forced to eat and drink two vials of blood.

"You need your strength," Seba explained as he rubbed my back softly. I nodded and stared at the ceiling.

"Four down, one to go," I whispered. I was in more pain than ever before, but I refused to let it show.

"Mika has taken quite a liking to you, if you choose to quit now, he would gladly grant you a pardon," Seba said gently.

"I told you all before, I refuse to quit. I'd rather die," I murmured.

That night, I chose my final trial. I couldn't remember the name of it, but the trial itself, I would remember for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>"She's too young for this!" Mika argued with Arrow, who was dead set on forcing me to perform the trial.<p>

"She wanted to be a vampire, well this is what she gets!" Arrow retorted.

"Sirs, please. Mika, thank you for your kindness, but I can do this," I said softly.

"You're too young, too inexperienced!" Mika shouted.

"And again, I will prove you wrong," I said. That was the end of it.

My trial was to fight a general, upon two thin pillars. The first to fall, would lose. Should I fail, I would die on the stakes.

"Remember, you're not aiming to kill, you're aiming to knock him flat," Darren said gently.

"I'm well aware," I growled. The general I was due to fight, was three times my size. I knew it was going to be impossible, but I refused to let it show.

As I got used to the pillars, the general mounted and faced me. He looked angry, and completely content with ending my young life.

As the trial began, I found myself hoping back and forth, avoiding his blows instead of making my own. I felt blood seeping from several wounds as he nicked me over and over. I was growing weak quickly, and soon found myself slipping and nearly falling with every blow.

Finally, I gave up the chase, and swung at the large beast. He let out a startled cry, and swung at me. We both teetered. Time seemed to slow, as we both started to fall. I slowed myself by grabbing the edge of the pillar, but my body was so weak and strained, that I could not support my own weight. I let myself fall, but soon learned, that the general had hit the ground first.

I felt the wind leave my lungs, my skull crack, and my body seemed to fade the moment I hit the hard floor. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. All I could do was listen to the vampires cheer in disbelief.

I had done it. I had passed the trials of initiation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Do you think she's going to make it?" Darren asked. I sensed them all standing around me, but I couldn't do anything to let them know that I was alright.

"She's pretty badly beaten, and she's weak, but she'll definitely survive. Larten, make sure you get her to drink. Right now, her only hope is a slow recovery," a female voice came.

"Thank you, Jasmine. How long do you suppose…?" Larten asked.

"It depends on how fast her body heals, but I'd say she should be up and moving in a few weeks time. After that, who knows what'll come of her. She is so much stronger than most. She endures pain without complaint. She's headstrong, Larten, but wise well past her years. I heard rumor that Mika may have a plan for her," Jasmine said softly.

"Aye, Darren was filling me in on that earlier," Larten said.

Soon, their voices faded away, and I was sucked into a deep, heavenly sleep.

* * *

><p>"How long was I out for?" I asked what seemed like a lifetime later. I was almost completely healed, only sore in certain spots.<p>

"Seven nights. You recovered remarkably fast," Larten said with a smile.

"Yes, you certainly did," Seba mused. He watched me as I trained the three young wolves to sit and heal. I had been training them with hand commands, since Lara could hear nothing. I made note of how she watched my every move, and soon learned that she was very smart, despite her weakness.

"I'm newly blooded, it's only to be expected. I will admit though, I'm surprised I survived," I said with a laugh.

"You showed no fear," Larten stated.

"Aye, but I was. I know my limits quite well, and I have to be honest, I pushed well past them. Then again, I had good motivation to," I replied.

"Which was?" Larten asked.

"My mother and brother died 10 years ago last week. The night of my first trial was the 10 year anniversary of their deaths," I whispered. "I vowed, when I walked into that hall, that I would not give up, until Hell took me for itself."

"That is…amazing," Larten said. His face was filled with total shock.

"What could be so amazing?" I asked, shaking my head.

I glanced at Lara who was watching me intently, while Nikki and Shadow wrestled, with Shansy being their ref.

I looked at the young she wolf, and smiled. She wagged her tail, but didn't move otherwise. She stared intently at me.

"Come here," I told her, as well as did my basic sign for come. She came to my side and sat down at my feet, her eyes locked on my face. I realized then, that she could understand me when I spoke, how, I did not know.

"Lara, back flip," I said, without motioning at all. She stood and moved into a back flip in one fluid movement, much more gracefully than any of my older wolves.

"That wolf, she is definitely smart," Larten said with a soft chuckle.

"Aye, but what I don't understand, is how she can be so intent, so vivid when I haven't been able to train her since she was young. She nearly got herself killed twice now, but it seems as if those experiences have made her more eager to learn. See how Nikki and Shadow are off playing? They'll be typical five month old pups. They're acting like I expect. Lara, instead, would rather learn than play with her brother and sister. I think Lara will end up leading this pack one day," I said with a smile. I knelt and rubbed Lara's long scar, smiling at the memory of that night.

A sharp bark broke my memory. I looked up and saw Shansy nipping at Nikki, who had blood on her snout.

"Shadow, come here," I called the big pup. He whined and limped towards me, blood flowing from his right front paw. I saw a small bite, and shook my head.

"Go teach your sister a lesson," I told him with a laugh. The pups ran off, chasing one another. I wasn't afraid of anyone hurting them anymore. Since I passed the trials, the Vampire's of the mountain had grown accustom to my wolves roaming around, and only ever strike back when they bite hard enough for it to hurt.

Lara nudged me, and let out a happy, quiet bark.

"Up," I told her. She stood on her hind legs, her head cocked, waiting for my next command. I looked directly at her, and told her to spin. She did, moving into a graceful spinning flip. I smiled and gave her a quick pat, before telling her to go find Saraphene. It was dinner time for the pups, and I knew Marigold would have her work cut out for her when it came to Nikki and Shadow.

"You sure do love those dogs," a voice came from behind me. I looked up to see Mika standing across the hall. I smile and nodded.

"They're my family. Well, my first family," I said. He walked over and took my hand, looking at me intently.

"You've come a long way in the short time I've known you. I have never seen a female so eager to please, so eager to impress. I'd like you to report to the Hall of Princes at dawn. We have something to discuss with you," he said then nodded for Darren to follow him.

I glanced at Larten, who shrugged and told me to follow him.

"I had Seba find someone to fix your favorite outfit. They mended it and removed the worst of the stains," he said as he handed me a bunch of white cotton.

I squealed with delight, and held the white cotton sweater close. I hadn't planned to wear it when we were traveling to the mountain, but when my other shirts got ruined, I had been forced to. He had also had my favorite black jeans sewn, and my the heal of my favorite boots was replaced. I was shocked. I didn't know that vampires took notice to clothing.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. He turned to me then and motioned for me to spin around. When I did, he slipped my locket and pendent on. He handed me my ring then, and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"Get up," Larten said as he nudged me what seemed like hours later. I didn't even remember falling asleep, but then again, I hadn't been remembering much lately.<p>

"Why?" I growled. I was still tired.

"Because Mika has sent for you, you are late," he huffed as he tipped me out of my coffin. I growled angrily as I rolled to my feet. I snagged the dull red cloak I had asked Seba for earlier. Despite my attitude, I longed to be like my mentor. Larten had grown on me in the short time I had known him, and I was learning to love the stuffy old vampire.

"Kanzii, we did not call you here tonight for commentaries nor friend chatter, we called you here with an option like no other," Paris purred.

I looked at him in shock, but nodded.

"As you can see, I am growing old, and my nights are numbered. With this war, with our generals being sent out each night, with more dying than coming back alive, we need a new reinforcement. A younger, wiser leader," Paris continued.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"We have put a lot of thought into it, and the way you conducted yourself last week, with the trials, you have given us a lot to consider. Despite our pessimistic opinions, you survived, and did so without complaint. We want you to become the first Vampire Princess in the history of the clan," Arrow said with a smile.

"It's a unanimous decision, and I am almost positive that no vampire in this mountain would argue the matter. What do you say?" Mika said, his eyes twinkling.

"I say..." I murmured. My head was spinning, it was all too much to grasp.

"I will still be your mentor, you will still be expected to learn from me, and I will still be the one who guides you in this life," Larten whispered when I looked at him for advice.

"In that case, I say," I started, then looked at Darren, who was nodding encouragement. "I say yes."

There was a rumble of cheers following my response.

"Now, Larten, do you want her to remain a half vampire, or full blood?" Mika asked. Larten looked at me and smiled. I shook my head, this choice was his to make.

"Make her a full blood, we can get the purge out the way then, and she won will not have to go through it when we are looking for the bloody Lord of Vampaneze," he said.

"Then so be it," Mika said. He and Paris each took one of my hands, and cut into the soft flesh of my finger tips. Doing to the same to their own hand, they pressed one hand to each of mine, the other to the Stone of Blood. I smiled, then fell back as the exchange took place.

I felt strong arms support me, until the process was complete. I dimly heard cheers, but I was too out of it to know from where. I heard Mika tell Larten to let me sleep for a few days, and then bring me back to them when I was fully recovered.

I smiled in my sleep, pleased and content, for the first time in ages.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(A/N – At the end of this chapter, you will notice that "Kanzii's" memory of the events are hazy and spotty. I didn't want to have to change Book 9 of the saga to fit Kanzii in, so she "falls ill" to make up for that entire book, up until they run into Steve and R.V. It skips the entire reunion of Darren and Debby, as well as the whole ordeal with school. However, the second half of this chapter begins with the news of Paris's death.)

* * *

><p>"So, how does it feel?" Harkat asked as he studied me when I woke up. It was a week later, and I had finally woken up and felt up to socializing. Harkat had spent every day with me while everyone else slept, and often sat with me at night, since I was always in and out, hardly able to carry a conversation.<p>

"It feels weird, I mean, I feel normal, but stronger, more aware of what is going on around me. I guess I got lucky, I was blooded when I was already past puberty," I said with a soft laugh.

"You're looking a lot…better these nights," Harkat said. I felt myself blush at his complement. I had recently tucked my jeans and sweater away, and opted to a dark red gown, which I altered to be more fitted and a little more attractive.

"I wish the scar on my face would fade though, I am tired of looking like I was slapped in the face," I sighed.

"It's hardly noticeable," Harkat said as he handed me a broken mirror. I had to admit, he was right. He had helped me braid my long hair when I woke up, and I had twisted it into a complicated do that would keep it from snagging on anything when I was training. Mika had insisted that I learned to fight properly, before going out to help locate the Vampaneze Lord.

"Why do you insist on wearing a dress to fight in?" Hendrick, my personal trainer asked.

"Because I can move easier in it. I plan to trade it for my jeans when I leave, but for now, I want to look like a girl when I fight," I said with a laugh.

"You speak more like Larten everyday," Mika laughed. I turned and smiled at him.

"That is the point," I said with a soft laugh. I looked across the large cave, and noticed Lara sitting very still, her eyes locked on my face. I had recently let Shadow and Nikki outside the mountain, so they could choose their own destiny. Lara, however, had become a favorite among the vampires, and even had her own potato sack bed in the Hall of Princes. She kept Paris company when the others were too busy to talk.

"Lara," I called softly. The young wolf came to my side. It was then that I noticed the jitter in her step. I ran my hand down her spine, but felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"Kanzii, pay attention. I was explaining how to attack a vampire twice your size," Hendrick said, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"I already know how to do that, I think I have proven that countless times," I said with a low growl. I was growing tired of the repetitive lessons. I was tired of being treated like I had no experience.

Hendrick pushed me hard for 3 weeks, before finally telling me that I was ready. He had pushed me far harder than he would have if I had been a male, but I never once held it against him. He had taught me well, despite the constant arguing between us. He knew my limits, and always cut me lose before I was too weak. I had lost a lot of weight in that time, but gained it all in pure muscle. I could flit faster than Larten, lift more, and move more gracefully than most of the more experienced generals.

"You don't have to leave," Mika said gently the last night we had planned to spend at the Mountain. He and I had grown extremely close, to the amazement of the older vampires. Mika wasn't the sentimental type, silly human emotions help no used to him, but from what I was told, that all changed when he set eyes on me.

"I must, Mika. Destiny or _Des Tiny _is calling. I know in my heart, that I will return one day, I just hope that when I do, I will see you here," I whispered. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I soon felt his lips brush mine.

"Luck, Kanzii, luck," he whispered. I looked into his eyes, and felt tears begin to well in mine.

"I will be back, Mika, I swear on all I love and cherish, that I will not perish in this war, not before returning one final time. That, I can feel in my heart," I vowed as I kissed his cold lips one final time, before fleeing from the halls, my heart torn in two.

* * *

><p>"She will never make it at this rate," Larten murmured late one evening, while I laid shivering and shaking, my entire body rigid with the worst flu I had ever experienced in my entire life, both human and vampire.<p>

"This is why I told her not to go with you and Vancha. She wasn't strong enough for that trek, and knowing and grieving over Paris's death has only made her worse," Darren groaned.

"This has nothing to do with Paris!" I growled. They were worsening my headache.

"Debby will be back shortly with some flu medicine, I do not know how much it will help, but seeing you this weak is painful," Larten said softly as he pressed a cool cloth to my forehead. I swatted him away.

"I told you to let me die," I growled. "I kept my promise to Mika, I returned alive and well, at the least, I returned alive. Let me die in peace," I pleaded.

"You told Mika this war would not kill you. Do you recall your promise before you left this time? After he spent hours pleading for you to stay? Do you remember?" Larten pressed. His tone was cold yet I could tell that he was honestly worried for my health. I had been getting worse every night for the last two weeks. I could keep nothing down, and my fever was the highest it had ever been. At this rate, I would die before dawn.

"I promised to return and take him up on his offer to become his mate," I murmured. I sat up slowly, and closed my eyes as a wave of nausea hit me. Larten held a bucket under my chin as I vomited up the little fluid he and Darren had been able to force into my system only minutes earlier.

"Larten, you need to find Desmond," I whispered weakly as I laid back. "He's my only hope."

"Wise child, you are," a voice chuckled from across the room. Vancha jumped from his spot on the floor. I felt Larten stiffen, and sensed Darren grow more alert.

"Desmond, you told me I had a destiny to follow, is this part of your master plan?" I chocked. I forced myself to sit up, and groaned as my ears began to ring.

"Child, you are going to be fine, you know that, deep down, you believe that," Mr. Tiny purred.

"No, I feel dead, Desmond. If this is death, this is exactly how I imagined it would feel," I growled. He laughed.

I growled and launched to my feet, swaying where I stood, feeling and looking like a newborn filly. I lunged at him, but he stepped to the side, missing my nails.

"Look at you, so feisty. No wonder you have been nicknamed Kitten by your friends," he laughed.

"Do. Not. Laugh. At. Me!" I panted. My stomach felt tight, my knees weak.

"You are so very lucky that I am fond of you, you're lucky I can't replace you, because you have seriously pissed me off," he growled as he pushed me to the ground. I landed with a light thud, but the force of the fall made my vision blur.

"Now, you," he said as he pulled me back to my feet. "You will be fine. By dawn, your fever will break. I highly recommend that you eat, if you plan to live long. You are hours away from death, but you will survive, I made sure of that." With that, he was gone.

I let Larten and Vancha help me to the bed, as they pressed cool cloths to my burning skin. I stayed silent. That was his rule. That was his goal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Like the last chapter, this one is hazy. Keep in mind Kanzii is still weak. Also, the reasoning behind it is the fact that I can't even begin to try and reenact Darren Shan's vivid details for this chapter! However, some pieces have been quoted, so all credits for the quoted sections go to Darren Shan!)

* * *

><p>We had been down in the tunnels for what seemed like ages. My ankle was sprained, and I was still weak from being sick only a week before, but I was ready, I was ready for anything. My hand was close to my long, sharp sword, which had been a parting gift from Seba when I left for the second time.<p>

I glanced at Vancha's hostage, Chief Inspector Alice Burgess. I didn't much like her, but another human would prove to be another distraction. I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, but then, I knew the truth, a truth I couldn't tell the others. If I did, the vampire's would lose the War of Scars, and damn the world to hell.

We were faced with a difficult obstacle. The vampaneze had Debbie, and there was a pit of stakes in front of our face.

"How are we supposed to get across?" I asked, staring at the stakes. I shivered at the thought of perishing on them.

"We could skirt the pit and climb the wall," Larten suggested.

Vancha shook his head. "Look again," he said.

Larten, Darren and I scanned the walls. Darren and Larten saw it long before I did. They both groaned.

"What is it?" Harkat asked, his round green eyes not as sharp as ours.

"There are scores of tiny holes in the wall," Darren said. "Ideal for firing darts or bullets through."

"They'd cut us down in seconds if we tried climbing it," Vancha said.

"That's dumb," Chief Inspector Alice Burgess muttered. We looked back at her. "Why lay a trap here and not in the tunnel?" she asked. "The walls of the tunnel could have been peppered with holes like that one. We had nowhere to turn, nowhere to run. We were sitting ducks. Why leave it till now?"

"Because it isn't a trap," Vancha told her. "It's a warning. They don't want us going that way. They want us to use the platform."

The police chief frowned. "I thought they wanted to kill you."

"They do," Vancha said, "but they want to play with us first."

"Dumb," she muttered again, clutching her knife close to her chest, turning slowly to survey the whole of the cavern, as though she expected demons to dart from the walls and floor.

"You smell that?" Larten asked, his nose wrinkling.

"Gasoline?" I asked.

"Petrol," Darren corrected me. "It's coming from the pit."

"Perhaps we should move back," Vancha suggested, and we quickly withdrew without need of further prompting.

"This is stupid!" I growled. "I am so sick and tired of being toyed with. Honestly, this is childish!"

"That is Leopard for you," Larten grumbled.

I felt my body fade away as darkness filled my field of view. I knew that Desmond was taking me away from the action, he wanted me oblivious, he didn't want me to open my mouth. He was afraid I would ruin his plan.

"You're wise. But I am wiser. You will not tell them," he hissed in my ear.

He wasn't there, but the darkness was. I stayed very still, not taking the chance of toppling into the pit.

* * *

><p>I was snapped from the induced darkness by Darren punching me hard in the side. My eyes snapped open, and locked on the scene before me. I hadn't realized that I had been fighting, guided by Desmond's ever meddling hand. To those around me, it simply looked as if I had been fighting my ass off, instead of standing in darkness.<p>

My eyes locked on Larten.

On the platform, Steve wailed as the weight of Larten caused the chain to tighten around the flesh of his right hand. He tried shaking it loose, but couldn't. As he stood, leaning half over the rail, struggling

with the chain, Larten reached up, grabbed the sleeve of Steve's shirt, and pulled him over further, caring nothing for his own life, intent only on taking Steve's.

As the pair fell — Steve screaming, Larten laughing — Gannen Harst thrust a hand out and caught Steve's flailing left hand. The vampaneze groaned painfully as the weight of the two men dragged on the muscles and tendons in his arm, but braced himself against an upright support post and held tight.

"Let go!" Steve screamed, kicking out at Larten, trying to knock him off. "You'll kill us both!"

"That is what I mean to do!" Larten roared. He didn't seem in the least bit bothered by the threat of death. Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins, having killed the Lord of the Vampaneze — or perhaps he didn't care about his own life if it meant killing Steve. Either way, he'd accepted his fate and made no attempt to climb Steve's body to safety. In fact, he started tugging on the chain, trying to break Gannen Harst's hold.

"Stop!" Gannen Harst roared. "Stop and we'll let you go!"

"Too late!" Larten howled. "I swore two things to myself when I came down here. One — I would kill the Lord of the Vampaneze. Two — I would kill Steve Leonard! I am not a man for leaving a job half done, so …"

He tugged even harder than before. Above him, Gannen Harst gasped and shut his eyes against the pain.

"I can't … hold on … much longer!" he moaned.

"Larten!" Vancha shouted. "Don't do it! Trade your life for his. We'll track him down later and finish him

off!"

"By the black blood of Harnon Oan — no!" Larten roared. "I have him now, so I will kill him. Let that be the end of it!"

"And what … about your … allies?" Gannen Harst shouted, and as the words penetrated Larten's skull, he stopped struggling and gazed up warily at the ex-protector of the Vampaneze Lord.

"As _you _hold the life of Steve Leonard in your hands," Harst said quickly, "_I _hold the lives of your friends. If you kill Steve, I'll order their deaths too!"

"No," Larten said quietly. "Leonard is a madman. His life must not be spared. Let me—"

"_No_!" Gannen Harst yelled. "Spare Steve and I'll spare the others. That's the deal. Agree to it, quick, before I lose my grip and the bloodshed continues."

"You spare his life too! Please!" I screamed. My eyes locked on Steve. My heart sank. If I could spit the words out, I would save my mentor…my father's life. "Please," I whispered as I fell to my knees.

"No!" Steve snarled. "Creepy Crepsley dies. I won't let him go."

"Don't be stupid!" Gannen Harst bellowed. "You'll die too if we don't release him!"

"Then I'll die," Steve sneered.

"You don't know what you're saying!" Harst hissed.

"I do," Steve replied softly. "I'll let the others go, but Crepsley dies now, because he said I was evil."

Steve glared down at the silent Larten. "And if I have to die with him, I will — consequences be damned!"

I felt tears slip down my cheeks. My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest.

Larten addressed Vancha. "It seems our paths must part, Sire."

"Aye," Vancha croaked bitterly.

"We shared some good times," he said.

"Great times," Vancha corrected him.

"Will you sing my praises in the Halls of Vampire Mountain when you return, and drink a toast to me, even if it is only a glass of water?"

"I'll drink a crate of ale to your name," Vancha vowed, "and sing death songs till my voice cracks."

"You always did take things to extremes" he laughed. He then looked at Darren. "Darren," he said.

"Larten," he replied, smiling awkwardly.

"Hurry!" Gannen Harst shouted. "My grip is slipping. A few more seconds and I'll—"

"A few seconds will suffice," Larten said, not one to be rushed, even when death was beckoning. Smiling sadly at Darren, he said, "Do not let hatred rule your life. My death does not need to be avenged. Live as a free vampire, not as a twisted, revenge-driven creature of despair. Do not become like Steve Leonard or R.V. My spirit will not rest easy in Paradise if you do."

"You don't want me to kill Steve?" he asked uncertainly.

"By all means kill him!" Larten boomed. "But do not devote yourself to the task. Do not—" His voice trialed off as he looked at me. I held his gaze, forcing the tears to cease.

"Kanzii, be strong. Protect Darren, protect the clan. Promise me that you will not seek revenge either. Follow your heart, but trust your head," he said softly. "Don-"

"I can't … hold … any longer!" Gannen Harst wheezed. He was trembling and sweating from the strain.

"Nor shall you have to," Larten responded. His eyes passed from me to Vancha to Darren and back again then up to the ceiling. He stared as though he could see through the layers of rock, concrete and earth above to the sky beyond. "Gods of the vampires!" he bellowed. "Even in death, may I be triumphant!"

Then, as the echoes of his final cry reverberated around the walls of the cavern, Larten let go of the chain. He hung in the air an impossible moment, almost as though he could fly … then dropped like a stone towards the steel-tipped stakes beneath.

"_NO_!" I screamed. I threw myself at his falling body, but Vancha held me back. I screamed and thrashed, until there was no fight left in me. I collapsed like a broken doll, tears streaming down my face.

His screams will haunt my memories for the rest of eternity. My head fell into my hands as I sobbed bitterly. I cried until my vision started to fade, and darkness eased the pain from my forever broken heart.

* * *

><p>(AN - Again, pieces of this chapter **HAVE **been quoted from Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak, Book 9, Killers of the Dawn, chapters 13 - 19. I take no credit for the quoted pieces, only the small alterations I had to make to them for them to fit the story. All credit goes to Darren Shan.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"He died for nothing," were the first words out of my mouth when I finally woke up. Vancha and Harkat looked at me in shock, but Darren glared at me, before he stood, his hands in fists.

"You knew?" He roared.

"Yes, but it wasn't my choice to tell! When I fell ill, remember when Desmond promised me my health?" I said, my voice hoarse and tired. If Darren wanted to kill me right then and there, I wouldn't have had the energy to stop him.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes burning.

"He gave me a small glimpse of the future, proof that I would in fact survive. But he made it impossible for me to warn Larten, to warn any of you. When we entered the cavern, I couldn't speak, I wasn't in control of my actions. Desmond used me like a puppet. I…It's my fault," I whispered. Tears welled in my eyes as I stood and walked to the edge of the pit. I eyed the stakes below, and took a deep breath.

"Don't even think about it," Darren growled.

"I'm getting the scrap of his cloak. I'm entitled to that much," I hissed. "It's your friend who turned into the fucking Lord of Vampaneze!" I added with a bitter growl. I scaled the side of the pit, not fearing death. Desmond wouldn't let me die just yet. I reached the bottom and suddenly remembered my locket, which I had asked Larten to carry it when we first entered the tunnels. Tears fell from my eyes as I rummaged through the charred bones of the only man who ever became a father to me. I let out a pained sob as I picked my locket from his ashes. I wrapped it in a piece of his cloak, and began to scale the pit again, the strip of cloth clutched tightly in my teeth.

Once I was back on stable, safe land, I held the cloth close, letting nature take it's course as I sobbed over my lost mentor. Harkat sat next to me, and I eventually ended up crying into his awkward, hard chest.

After the worst of the sobs passed, I turned to my fellow Princes.

"I'm returning to the mountain. I'm withdrawing from the war. I can't kill Steve, and if I am forced to face him, I will end up killing him. I want nothing more to do with the War of Scars. I'm sorry," I whispered as I walked from the cavern, my eyes still filled with tears.

"Kanzii, wait," Vancha ordered. I turned and looked at him, my eyes sad.

"What?" I asked through the tears.

"Don't leave, not yet," he pleaded.

"I have to. I left Lara and Shansy at the apartment. God forbid Steve kills my dogs," I said softly. They were the least of my worries. I knew they were hidden deep in the woods by now, having sensed death long before I did, but I didn't want to be around anyone at that moment.

"At least let me set up for someone to meet you half way?" Vancha begged.

"Why bother? Desmond won't let me die, as much as I would love to, he won't put me in harms way," I croaked.

"Do you know why he's saving you?" Darren asked softly.

"Because I'm stuck being one of the witnesses. I'm stuck living if you lose. Myself and one of you will witness the fall of the vampire clan, should you lose," I said sadly. I looked between my two friends, and sighed "Desmond sees a need to punish me. For what, I don't know. But he will tear me down until there is nothing left to take. I think I was meant to die that night when my family did, and now, he's going to make me suffer for a very long time, just to make me pay," I said with a sad smile. "And he's doing a damn good job with it. Losing Larten, despite the very short time I've known him…has crushed me. Right now, I'm coping. I need to. I need to make it back to the mountain without being distracted by the death of the only father I've ever truly known. But once safe in the tunnels, I will break. I can barely speak without wanting to cry and lash out, but years of abuse and devastation has trained me to be strong when strength is needed."

"Please, Kanzii, let me make contact with Mika. I'll have him meet you half way," Vancha begged again.

"And leave our Hall of Princes with only one present Prince? During a major war? Are you insane? I think not. I will be fine Vancha. I'll take a cell phone, and I'll leave one with Shansy. Shansy will trail you until you get news that I am fine," I said.

"Fine," Darren cut in. "But you call every other night, at dawn, so we know you're alive."

"Impossible. I can't charge a phone in the wild. Trust me, Darren, I will be fine."

"You had better be. Larten would be furious if something happened to you," Vancha said with a sad smile.

"Mika would be even more furious," Darren added.

"This is farewell, for now," I said. I hugged Vancha and Darren tight, then stooped to hug Harkat. "Keep them alive," I whispered in the little person's ear. He nodded his head slightly and wished me luck.

"Luck, and Even in death, may we vampires be triumphant!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

I took off through the tunnels, running as quickly as the possibly in the slippery, disgusting slop.

* * *

><p>I walked for over a month before I finally reached the mountain. I dug the small cell phone out of my boot, praying to the gods that Shansy was with the guys. I dialed the number, but went straight to voicemail. It was almost day break, so I assumed they were either sleeping, or just coming in.<p>

"Just updating you, I'm alive, and at the Mountain. I don't know when I'll be able to call again, but if anything happens, I'll send news. Keep me posted, and please, stay safe," I said when the voicemail picked up. I closed the phone and held it close to my chest. Tears welled in my eyes as I grabbed Lara's leash and pulled her through the long tunnels, up into the halls.

I passed Seba's quarters, and couldn't help but go in.

"Seba," I said softly, my voice cracking. He looked at me happily, until he saw the sadness in my eyes. He walked over to me slowly, and simply asked, "Who?"

I took a shaking breath and whispered, "Larten." I turned, dropped Lara's leash, and made my way to the Hall of Princes. I told the guard that Vancha would be following in a few weeks. We had discussed that the last time I managed to get a hold of them on the phone. He waved me through as I handed him my sword and makeshift knife. I pressed my hand to the door of the hall, and entered.

Arrow and Mika both rose to greet me, but stopped in their tracks when they saw the expression on my face.

"Who?" Arrow asked gently.

"Larten's dead," I whispered. Tears rolled down my cheeks as Mika came and put his arm around me gently. I turned into him, burying my face into his warm chest.

"How?" Arrow asked softly. Their voices were too soft, too gentle. They were coddling me. I ripped away from Mika, my eyes full of fire.

"Stop. Stop acting like I'm going to break," I growled.

"Kanzii, calm down, we're concerned. I've never seen you this upset," Mika said softly. He looked me right in the eyes, and offered me his hand. I relaxed and took it. I forgot what real compassion felt like, after years of living like a cold, heartless fool. Up until Larten saved my soul, I didn't know what love was, I only knew what pack life was like. This was totally different.

Mika pulled me into a tight hug, and I felt him nod at Arrow, who bowed his head and gave us some privacy.

"I am so sorry, Kanzii, I know how much he meant to you," he whispered softly as he pulled me over to his throne. He sat and pulled me down into his lap, and held me. He let me sob into his chest for hours. I must have fallen asleep, because the next night, I was tucked under a thick bear pelt, in one of the coffins that had been set up at the back of the hall. I got up and pulled my matted hair into a messy ponytail, then walked over to Arrow and Mika.

"I am going to go get some air," I said softly.

"Not alone, you're not. We got news early this evening that there was scent of Vampaneze near the mountain. We're not taking any risks. Either you allow Seba and several generals with you, or you stay put," Arrow said. My jaw dropped at the order.

"Fine. I'll take my dogs and Seba with me. How many are still at the Mountain?" I asked.

"Shansy hasn't been seen in months, but you brought Lara back with you, Shadow and Nikki are down with Seba, Saraphene and Marigold are out with a few generals, and Chase has been recruiting new pups to train," Mika said with a smile. When I left after Paris's death, I had requested that a few of our newer generals spent time training a small army of wolves, in case we ever had to protect ourselves without losing any of our own.

"How many new pups are here now?" I asked.

"About 6. Chase found a young litter that had been orphaned. Marigold had lost a litter, and nursed them until they were big enough to eat on their own. They're not trained yet though," Arrow replied.

"I'll take my trio then. No point bringing the new litter," I said. I left the hall and took Lara from Metch, one of the younger generals that had been assigned to watch Lara when I wasn't around.

I found Seba in the small cavern that used to suit as Larten and mine room when we returned to pay our condolences. Seba turned to me, his eyes red from crying.

"Join me for a walk?" I asked softly. He nodded and followed me as I led the way out of the Mountain.

"You convinced Mika to let you outside?" He inquired.

"Only because I agreed to be babysat," I said with a small laugh. "I needed air. I feel like I am going to break down and start bawling all over again, I miss him so much."

"Death is hard, but always natural. Larten had lived a long and fulfilling life. He would not want you to grieve over his death, Kanzii. He would want you to be strong, and finish this war like a true leader. You are a Princess, Kanzii. Do you honestly think it would be wise to throw all your training away, all your strong will and determination?" Seba asked gently.

"No, but I hold no interest in the war any longer. I wish I could tell you everything, but alas, I cannot," I answered softly.

Shadow suddenly got to his feet and growled. I looked around, and saw three of our newer generals running at us, their eyes filled with fear.

"Kanzii, there are vampaneze just over 3 miles away, a small gang of them," Leroy, the leader of this group said breathlessly.

"I'll see to them. Alert the Princes, but tell them to stay put, I believe this gang is here to talk, not fight. I'll send Lara to you if things get ugly," I instructed. The young general nodded and ushered Seba inside.

"I'll be back, luck," I said softly, as he nodded at me.

I ran at a decent pace through the thick bushes, the trusted wolves at my side. When I reached the clearing, I counted 3 Vampaneze and 6 Vampets, their ugly, cruel human assistants.

I listened closely, before I made my way out of the shrubs with my sword tightly gripped in my hands.

"Peace, Kanzii, we mean no harm," the oldest of the group said sadly. He looked at me and suddenly, I knew they were here to ask a favor.

"One of our own went mad, massacred an entire town, and made a huge mistake," he said. "Kalaura," he then called.

A young girl, no more than two or three years old, stepped out from behind the old monster.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Tiny told us to find you, he said you would take the girl," he growled.

"Is she…?" I asked. Nodding at her pale skin.

"She's half Vampaneze, but we don't wish to carry the burden of a child. Take her, or she will die," one of the Vampets hissed. The child ran to me, and suddenly, all the pain in my heart passed. I scooped the small child up, and looked at the gang.

"I want you all to leave. Go as far from here as your legs will carry you before daybreak. My men will hold back only that long. Go!" I demanded. The group started to run, leaving me holding the half blood child close to my chest.

I shook my head, and sent the wolves on ahead as I made the long journey up the mountain, to the halls. Once there, I was faced with a lot of explaining to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I still cannot believe you agreed to take on the child," Seba mused late one morning when we were down below the tunnels looking for one of the pups that wandered off and got herself lost.

"Mika was furious until I promised to combine by blood with hers when she gets a bit older. I realize how dangerous it is, but I accepted that risk when I agreed to adopt her," I said softly. Mika and I had spent four long nights debating the future of the child, until Arrow finally convinced him that it was no risk to the clan. Vancha returned on the third night, and agreed with Arrow, so Mika finally gave in. He had already grown fond of the little girl, who was a lot wiser than she originally seemed.

"I cannot believe she already walks and talks. Maybe she is older than we first thought?" Seba wondered.

"She is young. She was blooded 5 years ago, though. I think she is about 3 years old, in looks at the least. I have no intentions of fully blooding her until she is at least 16 human years old. I do not want to risk her going through the purge, to only mature into early teen years. I just hope we both survive," I said sadly.

"You will do fine, I am sure this was all part of destiny's plan for you," Seba said. I had paused to listen, and could faintly hear the yapping of a young wolf. I followed the sound, and found the small, snow white pup laying in the corner of a dark cavern. She lifted her head and whined softly, then darted past Seba and I.

We followed her all the way through the mountain before Seba and I finally cornered her. She whined, then sat down and stairs at us with her bright blue eyes. I had known from the start than this little one was special, but now I see why. She led has led us to the very beginning of the Mountain, the very first place I had met Mika, who was now one of the most important people in my life. She looked up at me and barked happily.

"Take her down to Saraphene, she will set this one straight," I said with a laugh as I turned and wove my way back to the Hall of Princes.

"Kanzii," Mika purred once he saw me.

"Dearest Mika," I moaned. We quickly made our way to a dark, private corner of the mountain, and celebrated our mating arrangement in a human's perfect honeymoon.

* * *

><p>Months passed and I soon found myself being drawn back out into the world. Something told me that it was time I returned to my friends, and saw them off to the final battle. Debbie and Alice had began a small band of humans, who had been allying the vampires, and news soon came that Vancha, Darren, and Harkat had picked up Steve's trail, and were moving in.<p>

This would be their final chance to kill the Lord of Vampaneze, or the Clan would fall.

"Do you really have to leave? Can't you stay here until it's over?" Mika moaned when I updated him on the status of the War of Scars.

"I cannot. This is my destiny, Mika. I have to take Kalaura with me. We may not return to you alive. I love you, Mika, and that will never change, but should I fall, do not seek revenge. I have lived far longer than I should have, and for that, I am grateful," I said strongly. The months at the Mountain had made me stronger, both physically and emotionally.

"If…You better come back, alive," Mika growled. I saw tears well in his dark eyes. I reached up and brushed them away. I kissed his cheek, and turned away. There was nothing left to say.

I hugged Seba as he sat Kalaura back, the small child tightly wrapping her hands tight to my shoulders.

"Luck, Kanzii," Seba said softly. He looked sad.

"Even in death, may we vampires be triumphant!" I screamed at the top of my voice as I took off, my feet moving so quickly, I soon felt like I was flying. We normally didn't flit on the paths to or from the mountain, but we all agreed that this was as good an excuse as anyway.

If I didn't make it to the clearing in time, my destiny would change and I would surely die.

* * *

><p>It took all of 3 nights to finally pick up on their trail. I had only stopped once, when she sun came out. I didn't bother with sleep, I could sleep later.<p>

I made it into the clearing just as Darren and Steve rolled into the lake. I felt my throat grow tight as Desmond looked at me.

"No," I whispered. This couldn't be it, it couldn't.

"Yes, but not yet. Congratulations, Kanzii. You have made it to the end, but not the end. You have lived through a nightmare, a very deadly one at that. You have seen the future and the past, and the present should it last. You have made it this far, and yet, not far at all," He chuckled.

Everything suddenly came into focus.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and screamed. "Don't touch her!"<p>

The man in front of me, with his skin so purple, his lips ruby red, let out a short laugh, before ripping my mother's throat open, as he drank deeply.

The smoke clogged my throat. I choked and forced myself to stand. A little voice in my head told me I could make it. I turned and ran for my room. I closed the door tight, ignoring the burning pain of the heat and flame. I threw my chair at my bedroom window, which was on the second floor of our house, but I didn't fear the fall. I had snuck out countless times.

Then I remembered my 2 and a half year old sister.

"Kalaura!" I yelped. I turned to get her, but the flames were too high in the hall way. I tried to walk through, but my skin sizzled as soon as I tried to move towards my baby sister's bedroom.

Tears welled in my eyes as I turned and jumped from the broken window. I landed silently on the roof of the shed, then silently, I jumped to the ground and ran.

I ran blindly through the thick forest, until I reached the small cave that my younger brother and I used as a get-away when things at home got to be too much. We both had stashed blankets, food, money, pretty much a bit of everything. I knew it would be nearly impossible to find, at least, it was for a human. My brother and I had spent years bringing tree roots, bushes, and different saplings and shrubs to cover the entrance and the surrounding area. Whenever I ran away, it took the hounds hours to finally find me.

I pulled the thick deer-cloth blanket from under the carved our rock, which served as one of our many hiding places. I pulled it around myself, and examined my wounds. I had a sprained ankle and several severe burns, but all in all, I was very much alive.

Then I remembered the remembered the vision I had when the monster grabbed my mother.

_My future._

* * *

><p>(AN – For those of you who said certain characters were OOC, and what not, that was the plan. ;) Everything will slowly begin to fall into place now. Beware, from this point on, it is totally an AU from the original Saga. Enjoy!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I threw myself into research. I spent long hours online at the local library, spent hundreds of dollars on books, and finally found what I was looking for.

The night of the fire, I was joined by a young wolf, who I named Saraphene, after my mother's old cat. I had learned from the local papers, that my mother and brother had been proclaimed dead, but my sister and I were never found. Authorities conclude that our bodies had burned to ash, but I knew otherwise.

I had survived, but what happened to my baby sister?

* * *

><p>I may have been only 9 years old, but I was always fast on my feet, and quick witted. I made great distance in a very short time, and by the time I was 12, I had crossed over 100,000 miles, on feet.<p>

I now had five wolves that followed me everywhere I went. Saraphene, Marigold, Shansy, Marka and Slick. We earned our money by performing, just as I had in my vision. Only this time, I did it with purpose.

For two more years I traveled and performed, but this time, it was with a mission. I had been given a second chance at life, and I planned to succeed.

I made my way through the last of the thick snow, my feet beyond frozen. I shivered as I grabbed hold of the thin rope that served as a leash for Chase, my youngest and most wild wolf. He barked, and pulled me forward, over the ice. I sighed softly as I pushed forward, my thin frame growing weaker with every passing day. I had a good memory, so I was able to retrace the path we took in my vision. I managed to stay alive, against all odds, and with the luck of the vampires on my side, I soon found the mouth to the mountain. I took a deep breath, I didn't know how this would go over, but since I knew most of the vampires by name, I figured I stood a good chance.

"Human?" The guard snapped when I told him who I was.

"Listen, I know I'm just a human, but I made this damn trek for the sake of this clan. You're right, I'm a human. I'm a human girl, who walked countless hundreds of miles, through every type of weather, in nothing but a deer hide blanket and ripped clothing. I didn't walk here for my health, and if you wish to turn me away, before I can talk to the Princes, fine, but the clan's demise will be on your head then," I growled.

His expression changed at that, and he called for one of the generals to walk me to the Hall of Princes.

Once I was admitted, I had no idea how exactly I would say what I knew.

"You said your name was Kanzii, and you had a vision while you were facing an almost certain death?" Mika questioned. He was so much colder than he was in my vision. I began to question it myself.

"Yes, sir," I said strongly, I refused to show weakness.

"And you say you know exa-," he voice faded as fire filled my field of view. I realized it was a vision, when I couldn't feel the heat.

The message was clear. If I told them all I knew, the clan would fall without a doubt. If I could convince them that I was useful, and could save them, maybe I really could.

"Kanzii?" Paris's old, gruff voice asked, pulling me from the vision.

"I can help this clan fight to a possible win. There are only two futures known right now, one where you win, one where you lose. Either way, I will have a huge positive impact on the vampires chances of winning, but only if I am blooded, trained, and ready when the day comes. Trust me. I know this is a lot to hear coming from a human, but take my word when I say Desmond has sent me here," I said strongly.

"Mr. Tiny sent you?" Darren asked, his eyes widening.

"Not directly….It's complicated. But if you are all willing to trust me…" My voice trailed off.

"I want to know how you knew all of our names, the names of the generals, and even the names of those lost in the battle after Darren reveled Kurda's plan," Mika growled.

"I had a very informative vision. That is all I can say, trust me, I wish I could say more," I said softly. I found myself staring at Larten, my heart jumping when I realized he was truly alive.

"Trust me, you won't be sorry if you take me on as an assistant," I whispered. I felt a strong supernatural presence in the hall, and realized that Desmond was helping me, he was silently willing them to accept my proposal. He needed them to accept me, as much as they needed to accept me.

"I will blood her and allow her to be my assistant. I have never had a female, it would be interesting," Larten said mechanically.

The Princes all blinked, including Darren, who was studying me closely.

"She'd have to pass the trials. Larten, why blood another child?" Mika said with a sigh. He looked a cross between furious and bored.

"There is something different about her, a spark in her eye, a fire in her heart. She walked this far to join us, why not grant that wish?" Larten asked.

"Does she even know anything about the clan? As far as I'm concerned, she's an overly eager fan-girl, who would rather throw her life away, than live a normal human life, she probably took a private jet here, never walking once," Mika retorted.

I hissed at that comment. I rolled my pantlegs up, and took off my boots, reveling torn, swollen feet. I dropped the deer hide cloak and rolled my sleeves up. The cuts and scars from the fire were clearly visible.

"Normal life, sir?" I growled "My life has never been normal. My life has never been easy. I walked for years to find this god-forsaken place. I ran from a killer, and watched as my mother and brother were killed before my very eyes. I have lived a life of terror and devastation. I would not be here if this was not my calling, if this was not my chosen path in life. Test me, drill me, put me through as many trials as you see fit, but _do not _call my life easy. I promise you, had you lived my life as a human, you would have taken your own life years ago."

Mika rose to slap me, but Paris laid a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Peace, Mika. The girl speaks like a true vampire. She's very noble. If Larten is willing to teach her, and she is willing to go through the trials without fear, we shall grant her that. She reminds me of Arra Sails. Don't you agree?" He said calmly.

Mika sank into his throne and sighed, before he nodded.

"Let it be. But, I warn you Kanzii. One false move, and you will be finished, I promise you that," he growled.

"Fair enough," I said as I locked my hand around Chase's lead. The young wolf was angry with Mika's tone, but I kept him in place, his growls muffled when I slapped him on the nose.

"Why wolves?" Arrow suddenly asked.

"They found me. That was how I managed to survive. We performed as _Adalwolfa, The Wolf Whisperer_, for the small amount of money I needed to survive. Chase is the new addition, the others are outside, waiting for me the give them the all clear," I said softly. I knelt and whispered into the young wolf's ear. He whined, but laid down, his head on his paws as he forced himself to relax. Chase was antsy. He wanted to know that I was alright, safe, and unthreatened.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Confident about this trial?" Darren asked with a laugh as I tied my hair into a tight ponytail. Darren and I had spent many nights getting to know one another after Larten blooded me two months ago. I had taken to the night life with ease, and was well on my way to completing my fifth and final trial.

"Not as confident as I was about the Path of Needles, or the Aquatic Maze. However, I am more confident about this one than I was fighting the mad wild cat or the spider pit," I admitted. I hated spiders, and I was small and new to fighting, so the wild cat proved to be a challenge.

I had suffered a broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder, among countless cuts and bruises and bites through the trials, but all in all, I was doing well. The blind Games Master, Vanez Blane was shocked with how well I was doing, despite my small stature and limited battle experience. He said I was the fastest learner he had ever tutored, and that I showed a lot of promise. I was surprised myself. From what I had been told, female vampires rarely ever matched up to the men of the mountain, with the exception to very few, such as Arra.

"She is like a younger Arra," Seba said as I had him change the bandages on my back. I had been badly scratched during my fourth trial; the wild cat. He feared that the scratch would get infected, though I assured him that I was fine.

"She definitely is," Larten mused as he tilted my head back. "Do you feel alright?" he asked softly.

"Aye, tired, but perfectly fine," I said with a smile. I was afraid of this trial, despite the confident front I put on. I was terrified to be facing the Hall of Flames tonight. In my vision, this was my first trial, I have to admit, I am thrilled that it is my last this time. At least if I fail, I will perish in the fire, not the Hall of Death. I had suffered a concussion after fighting the wild cat, but Vanez assured me that I would be fine for tonight's trial.

"You look slightly off, are you positive you are fine?" Seba asked, taking Larten's position in front of me.

"Yes. I am perfectly fine," I assured him as I stood. I kept my weight off my bad ankle, and hobbled over to my chest. I placed my locket, pendent, and envelope of pictures in it, and tossed Larten the key. The chest was tiny, only half a foot long, but it held my most prized possessions.

"Should I fail, burn the chest," I said softly. He nodded and pulled me in for a hug. The old vampire had become a father figure to me through all of this, and I knew it worried him that my death may only be hours away.

"I promise, I will try my hardest," I muttered into his chest. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"You will survive young one," he said softly. He was fond of me, and found me to be quite wild and headstrong, and though he never would admit it, I knew he was glad that he had to take me under his wings so to speak. Though he was still Darren's mentor, Darren was well on his way, and Larten had grown used to having someone to teach. Though I was a fast learner, I was stubborn, and often questioned the instructions of those more experienced than myself.

I looked over at Shansy and Chase, the only two wolves to stick by my side once I was blooded. Saraphene remained outside the mountain, but would always greet me on the rare occasion that I walked close enough to the exit. She didn't like the mountain, and preferred the free, cold climate.

"You understand the rules, 15 minutes in the Hall of Flames, and should you perish, it will be in the fires, not on the stakes," Mika said darkly. He had been present at every one of my trials, and has been cold the entire time.

I nodded and made the death touch sign.

"Even in death, may I be triumphant," I said lightly, as I allowed the guards to lead me into the hall. I shivered at the thought of fire soon springing up around me. I made peace with the gods as the door closed behind me, locking me into my own personal hell.

At first it was not too hard to avoid the harsh heat of the flames. They came in short bursts and were spaced out. But as the moments passed, the bursts soon came faster and closer together, causing me to dart left and right just to be burned by the next burst. I tried my best to avoid corners, but soon found myself backed into one, a wall of flames in front of me. I took a deep breath, ignoring the harsh burn of the smoke as it flew into my lungs. For once, I thanked the gods that I smoked. I closed my eyes tight, pressed my lips close together, and ran through the wall of flames. I could smell my flesh burning, the ends of my hair singeing, my clothes melting to my body. I let out a pained screamed as I threw myself down, batting at the flames. Once they were out, I scurried to my feet, and played tag with the bursts. They were winning. My throat went dry and my head began to spin as the smoke began to slowly suffocate me. I chocked and coughed, blood spewing from my lips. _Shit. My lungs are damaged now…_I thought bitterly.

I yelped as a hot burst blew up right underneath my feet. I flew forward, my injured ankle giving out as my weight fell heavily on it. I cried out, my heart pounding. I tried to calm down. Panicking would only lead to a quick demise. The pain was overwhelming. My throat was dry, my eyes burned, my body ached. I felt the weakness begin to come on faster than I imagined possible. I felt sick to my stomach, but forced the bile down as I stumbled about, scarcely avoiding the flames. I was slowly dying, being burned alive.

I knew I would die. I felt my body grow heavy, impossible to move.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I slid to the floor of the chamber. My body screamed for me to get up, but it was impossible. I closed my eyes and took a painful breath, praying that death would have mercy and find me quickly. I couldn't handle much more of the pain. I couldn't handle the smoke, the smell.

Darkness became the best friend I could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain that she's alive?" I vaguely heard someone ask.<p>

"She has a pulse. She suffered from very severe burns, Larten. Her lungs are horribly damaged, and her body is barely recognizable. It is a miracle she even breathes. Patience. Time will heal the worst of it. She may not even have severe scarring…however, whether or not she actually survives, we will not know until she wakes up," another voice said.

"Do you know if…?" Larten asked softly.

"She may be able to hear you," the other voice answered.

"Kanzii, if you can hear me, you made it. You passed. Everyone is extremely surprised, but very proud. You made it, you hear me? You passed," Larten kept repeating over and over again. I longed to tell him I was alright; I longed to tell him that I would be fine.

* * *

><p>It took a full month for me to finally recover enough to move. I still couldn't walk without assistance, but I was quickly regaining strength.<p>

"I cannot believe how far gone you were when your time was up," Larten said softly one night over a small meal which had been brought to my cave-like room.

"Aye, it was horrendous. It felt like I was in there a lifetime," I admitted. My throat was still sore, but I could talk now. My lungs had been the first thing to heal. For that, I was grateful.

"Do you want to walk around for a while? Try to see if you can make it farther tonight?" he asked. He hand been helping me gain strength in my legs, but it was tiresome for both of us.

"Sure. I am getting stiff from laying here," I said with a small laugh. I slowly pushed myself to my feet, assisted by Chase, who had been learning to stand on two legs to better support me when I was standing up. I moved away from him, and took several shaky steps, before I nodded at Larten.

"I'd like to talk to the Princes…see where I stand," I said softly.

"I would," he said with a wink. I had been steadily picking up on his precise way of speaking since meeting him, and now, he made it his personal mission to correct me whenever I spoke using conjunctions. I sighed and repeated my statement without the conjunction.

"Sure, but I warn you, Mika is still furious. He had not expected you to survive," Larten said with a small smile. I knew that Mika despised me, for the simple fact that I had advanced faster and with better results than any of the past to-be generals. I tried to tell him that it was because I had already been through it once, but he dismissed my vision as a childish dream. I knew otherwise. Though I couldn't fully remember all of the vision anymore, I could still remember the basic skills I had learned, as well as how to cope with pain and suffering.

Larten put his arm around me to support me while we made our way to the tunnel leading to the Hall of Princes. Once we were cleared, we were admitted.

"Ah, young Kanzii," Paris said pleasantly. The oldest prince was fond of me, and thought I was nothing but an asset, despite Mika's harsh insults, and Arrow's skeptics. Paris and Darren both thought I had a lot of potential, and I took that with stride. I refused to let either of them down.

"Good evening, Sirs," I said softly, leaning on Larten. My feet were still badly burned, though I was slowly gaining more strength every time I walked. My legs were sore, but the pain felt good. It meant I was alive, that I was healing.

"What brings you to us this evening?" Arrow asked. He had been trying to be kinder to me, ever since I passed the trials, though I could see that he was forcing the kindness.

"I would like to know where we st-" I was cut off my Paris silencing me.

"I am actually glad you came here, we wanted to speak to you, but were not sure if you were ready to move yet," he said with a smile. I looked at him confused.

"You have proven that you are well past your years in knowledge. You have proven your strength, and your will. Mind you, we normally don't go about things this way, but alas, my nights are numbered. I think you would be a great addition, and Mika and Arrow could do with you and Darren matching them in numbers," He asked. He let his voice trail off as I stared at him in shock.

"Are you asking…?" My voice hitched in my throat. I had not been expecting this, though I probably should have been.

"We have decided to make you the first Vampire Princess ever. Actually, it was the Generals that brought it to our attention. They unanimously voted for you to become the first, and my fellow Princes and myself have agreed," Paris said lightly. A smile crossed his ancient face.

I looked around the large hall, my eyes passing each of the countless Generals, the Generals who I had led in the vision. The Generals that had supported my decisions, my choices, which eventually led to the Vampires success. I looked at them all in shock.

"So Kanzii Ross, what were you saying?" Arrow asked with a short laugh.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"Do you accept our proposal?" Mika asked sharply. I looked at Larten, who smiled and nodded his encouragement. I nodded, unable to speak. My throat felt tight, for a moment, I felt like crying. The vision was coming true, but in a mixmatch sort of way. It wasn't happening exactly as I first saw it. Then again, I had changed the threads of time when I walked to the mountain, instead of finding a city to wait in.

"I take that as a yes?" Mika asked. He scowled at me, but his eyes were slightly brighter than the were these last few months.

"Yes, Sir," I said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Arrow and I will share our blood with you. Larten, do you want her to remain a half vampire, or would you prefer she was fully blooded?" Mika asked. I knew that was also out of character, but I was still a baby vampire. I was only a few months old, and it was a miracle I was even alive.

"Half. This way she can still go out in the sunlight," Larten said softly. He smiled at me, his eyes bright, like a proud father seeing his daughter off to college.

I held still as Mika and Arrow both took a hand each. I pressed my eyes shut, as the transfer took place. I was now linked to the Stone of Blood, and among all else, the first Vampire Princess in the history of the clan.

To say I wasn't proud would have been a lie, but I also knew that this was just a little piece of my destiny, a piece that may or may not lead to the deaths of those I learned to love.

Destiny, was the cruel, cruel man.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Darren had been with Larten a little over 9 years. I had been with him for 1. It was strange how in both training, and basic knowledge, I surpassed Darren. I was faster by nature, due to having lived on the streets for 9 years, but I was also wiser and more cautious with my attacks. I could floor a full grown male vampire in 30 seconds flat, using nothing but my speed and agility to my advantage. I was learning quickly, and spent many hours each night learning under Vanez and Hendrick, one of the newer combat trainers. They both pushed me far harder than they pushed Darren, but I never failed to impress them. I worked hard, and it was a rewarding experience. Along with combat training, I had been slowly learning how to read maps. I was illiterate to math and mapping, but with a lot of coaching, I slowly began to grasp the concept, though that was the one area where Darren had me beat. I only had the math and history skills of a 5th grader, I could barely do anything more advanced than basic math, and I often got lost when maps were being discussed. It was late into the early morning hours when Luko and Meech caught me as I was trying to find Saraphene, who had wandered off earlier that night. "Kanzii, we don't mean to bother you, but Mika asked us to tell you he needs you in the medical cavern as soon as possible," Meech said. His expression looked concerned. When I asked him what was wrong, he said he didn't know. "Luko, find Saraphene, and bring her to Seba. I know he'll be able to get her to stay still until I can come retrieve her," I ordered as I pulled the thin, white fox-hide cloak over my thin shoulders, and hurried through the halls. I was cold constantly these nights, and I often had to ask to stop training so I could warm up. "Mika, what is wrong?" I asked as I skidded into the small, cozy cavern. Mika looked at me, his dark eyes sharp. He pointed at Jasmine, who was eyeing me skeptically. "He's convinced that you're sick, that's why you're always cold," she said, her tone clearly showing that she was bored. "I do not believe I am sick, Mika, I just have a slight chill," I answered, rolling my eyes. Jasmine stifled a giggle as she proceeded to take my temperature and check my vitals. She raised an eyebrow suddenly. I looked at her, silently asking her what she found. "Her temperature…Kanzii, you're 10 degrees lower than any of the other vampires I have treated. That's…" she said softly. "Strange. But honestly, it is normal for me. As a human, my temperature has always varied. I could be hot in a tank top, when it was below zero out, and vice versa. Seriously, I was homeless for 9 years, there are bond to be health problems," I said with a laugh. Mika raised an eyebrow, then turned on his heal and sulked away. I had no idea what the Prince's problem was with me, but ever since I proved him wrong and passed the trials, twice, he had turned even colder towards me. I ran down to Seba's quarters, and found Saraphene laying in the middle of his living spaces. Seba was sitting on the lid to his coffin, watching the wolf intently. "She came down here by herself. Luko and Meech were frantic until they found her here. I cannot fathom why they would be so worried," Seba mused. "I sent them out to find her. I am worried about her, she has been limping a lot lately," I said as I knelt down next to the old wolf. The ten years she had spent with me have taken their toll on her. I noticed that her breathing was heavy, and when she stood, she shook, her bones tired and sore. "She is slowly growing weaker," Seba said softly, as he knelt and rubbed her head softly. "She was about five when she found me…that would make her about fifteen years old…which is a very decent age for a wolf that is pretty much wild," I said softly. I sat down next to my first faithful friend, and rubbed her neck softly. She whined, and tried to wiggle into my lap, but her old bones wouldn't let her make the small movement. "What do you plan to do?" Seba asked. "Allow her to die naturally. Her time is soon, but I will do nothing to shorten her life. She is too loyal for me to even consider shortening her life…" I said softly. Seba put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed softly. "I believe her moments are limited, say your goodbyes Kanzii," he said lightly, as he left to give me a few private moments with the first friend I had ever learned to trust. I held my dear friend as she slowly passed on to Paradise. Once her body went rigid, I picked her up softly, and walked slowly through the halls, until I made it to the Hall of Final Voyage, where I sent my beloved down the still water stream, so she could rest in peace. I made my way back to the Hall of Princes, and ignored Mika as he sneered at me. The cruel Prince was the last person I felt like dealing with. Though it was late into the morning hours, I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep, so I sat down and examined the map in front of me. "Larten, when did the Vampaneze return to my hometown?" I asked suddenly. We had an easy to follow legend for the map, and as soon as I spotted the marker, my heart began to race. "A few nights ago, why?" He asked tiredly. He had been spending many late mornings helping me learn to read the map. "T'was just wondering," I murmured. "I was," he corrected me with a soft flick to my ear. I winced and corrected myself. "Why were you wondering though?" He pressed. "I do not like the idea of them being back in my hometown. Though I left nearly a decade ago, it doesn't make me feel any less connected to the people there," I murmured. "Does not. There was only a small band found there, but if you would like, we can send a few of the generals there to take care of the situation," Larten said lightly. "No, no, that will not be necessary, however, I would prefer if we kept tabs on the city. There are a lot of families living there, if they make a move to harm them, I will personally return and deal with the issue," I replied strictly. I refused to put any of our generals in danger's way, unless it was needed. That was not my forte. "I will keep you posted," Larten said tiredly as I excused myself. I was beyond tired, and I still had to round up the newest wolf recruits and assign them to their caretakers. Now that I was among the Princes, I did not always have time to tend to the ever growing pack, and tonight's additions put our numbers close to 50 wolves in total, most of which will be sent to guard the halls below the mountain. I generally trained the younger males for combat, but recently, I have been leaving that up to Meech and Luko, who were assigned to train the pack shortly after I started my training. I still trained a select few, for the simple fact that I have had countless years of experience, and my training tactics worked well for sneak attacks. Chase greeted me at the mouth of the partially blocked off cell, that served as the cave for the wolves. Due to the size of the pack, we only recently had to expand on the large area. Chase and Shansy had been pacing the long walkway, their tails twitching. They were eager to be dismissed for the morning. They regularly supervised the younger wolves, and caught any and all that decided they were to wander off. With their help, Meech and Luko very rarely had to chase any down. "Morning boys," I said softly as I tossed them both a scrap of raw beef before unclipping their heavy chains. They had to remained chained to the wall lately, because with all of the commotion, I couldn't risk them slipping out, or worse, getting mixed up with the few rouge wolves that still wandered into the mountain from time to time. We avoided taking older rouge wolves, for the simple fact that they were impossible to train. After they ran off, I slipped into the cell and was greeted by the newest litter. A young mother wolf and her five young pups had recently joined our ranks. The four month old pups wiggled and yapped when I knelt to examine them. They were used to being poked and probed, and over time, they learned that we were not going to hurt them. After I stood, I whistled and gave the command needed to call all the wolves into attention, with the exception to the very young litter of pups, that were suckling happily from their mother. Mayday and her litter were among those that would be released once they have had time to rehabilitate, because they were too feral to train. I went down the list of commands, repeating several times so the new additions could get the hang of it. As many times before, I found myself thinking of the wolves like a human army. They followed most of my commands, and more than half were ready to be turned out to battle. "Alright, today, section A, C and D are going to be sent out. I want them to accompany the next batch of Generals. That includes you, Marigold. I know you only recently returned to the pack, but I trust you to keep these ones in line. That will leave 10 wolves still here at the mountain, not including the youngest litter. Marissa and her four pups, Shansy, Chase, then Carly, Sheri, and Corrie. The rest of you will fight till the death," I said softly. I hated sending some of my best out, but if I sent them out, I eventually could send them to my hometown to stake out the Vampaneze. I had a jut feeling that this lot wouldn't return alive. "Wait, you're sending out more than half the lot?" Meech asked. "Yes. We have too many pups to try and train, and it's spring, I think, so we will be gaining quite a few new additions. On top of that, I cannot keep tying you two up with the wolves. It's time you both start training yourselves. This last batch, I will train them, and find something to do with them. Make sure that we don't bring in anymore than 5 to 10 new additions this year. We're running out of time to deal with them," I said tiredly. I ushered the groups out of the cell, and had Meech and Luko lead them outside. I then went on to feed the remaining 10. By the time I finally found a quiet moment, it was only an hour away from nightfall. I sank to the floor, letting my head rest against the cool rock wall. "You look exhausted," Larten greeted me. I hadn't even realized that I was in his cell. "Aye. Well past it," I said with a huge yawn. "Get some sleep, you need it," Larten said softly. "Nay, Mika already told me that if I'm-" I started, then paused to yawn, "not there by nightfall, he'll make me go through the trials again. Twice was enough," I said tiredly. I felt my eyelids drop, but forced them open as I stood. "I will sleep tomorrow," I muttered. "Mika cannot do that. Do you honestly believe Arrow, Darren, and Paris would allow him to?" Larten asked, not bothering to correct me. "Probably," I said with another yawn. He lost me after he said 'honestly believe'. I was a mile past exhausted. I slid to the floor again, yawning hugely. "Sleep," Larten said sharply. "Mmm," I grunted. I drifted off into a beautifully peaceful sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We spent the next five years hunting for the Lord of Vampaneze. In that time, many of our own were lost, but we were still on top, at least, that was our assumption. I had given up trying to understand mapping, and settled with being a skilled fighter.

"You have come a very far way," Larten commented late one night. I was slick with sweat, my long cotton cloak torn from the night's training. I had been teaching the wolves how to easily kill, and they were learning well.

"Aye, thank you," I said with a tired smile. The last five years had been long and hard, but they were well worth it. I had trained Marissa's litter to be among the best of my defense lineup yet. Marissa was killed three years prior, but her pups has grown into very wise, and very well trained wolves. Clare, Demon, Destiny, Leo, and Nip all were now stationed in the lower tunnels, where they would be sent out if need be. We now only had a very small pack in the mountain, those five, along with Shansy and Chase. The rest of the pack had all been either killed off, or went rouge. I had given up on new recruits years ago, but had faith in the small pack that I had personally trained.

"How are you coping with Meech's death?" Larten asked softly. It was my fault that the young General was dead. I had sent him and Luko out to my hometown to track down the mad Vampaneze that had taken up residency there, but never imagined that they would fail so easily.

"I am doing fine. It was to be expected. They were not experienced enough," I murmured. I blamed myself for his death. Luko had returned, but he refused to speak to me, and I couldn't blame him.

I walked away from my mentor, and found myself staring blankly out at the rising sun. I normally didn't get a chance to go outside, especially during the early morning hours. Today, I didn't care.

I sat down on the frost covered grass, and watched the sky. The bright morning sun was refreshing, the cool air reminding me of my human years. I caught a glimpse of color among the frosty white ground. I watched for a moment, and gasped. I stood, and ran as fast as my legs would carry me, through the mountain. I knew this was the moment we had all been waiting for, but I did not want to be the first to hear it.

I nearly ran straight into the door of the Hall of Princes. I only managed to catch myself with my hand when I remembered I could open it. I flew inside, and choked out three words that would be remembered for the rest of our unnaturally long lives.

"Destiny is coming."

* * *

><p>I had never seen so many Vampires in one place before, but when news spread that Desmond Tiny had arrived, every vampire, followed by every wolf, that was in the mountain, gathered in and around the Hall of Princes. I was standing behind Mika's throne, my hands on his shoulders. For some reason, I felt a strong need to protect the only Prince that hated me with a passion.<p>

"Ah, Kanzii, look at you, your maternal instincts are kicking in," Mr. Tiny chuckled. I growled quietly, struggling to keep my calm front.

"Why have you come?" I asked lightly. I was tired of the child's play. I was more than ready to see the man off. He had already been there for an hour, greeted the other Princes, and now settled to dully make small talk.

"I came to give you all a message. The Vampaneze Lord has risen," he started. The Hall broke out in a roar of hisses and growls.

"Silence!" I shouted, taking charge of the situation. I gripped Mika's shoulders tightly, finding myself using his hate for me, as a neutralizer for the hate I felt towards Desmond. The hall quickly fell silent as I addressed the short, evil man.

"We assumed that much, you did not come here to tell us what we already knew," I said with a slight growl.

"Oh, you are ever so impatient now. I miss how you used to let people beat around the bush," he growled.

"Excuse me that I am tired of all these games. I mean no disrespect, but please, cut the crap," I said tiredly. Suddenly, my lungs filled with fire, and I doubled over, coughing and wheezing.

"The next time you speak out of turn, I will turn your lungs to mush!" Mr. Tiny growled as the fire subsided. I straightened up, and returned my hands to Mika's shoulders. He glanced at me, and for the first time in six years, he looked genuinely sympathetic.

"I am here to tell you, that there are certain rules you all must follow, if you have any wish to win this war. Only four of you will be able to kill the lord, should you choose. Many can hunt for him or her, but only one of the four can kill him or her, or else, you Vampires will fail. Along with that, you will have only five chances to kill him. Should you miss him during all five of your encounters, you will surely lose the war," he said finally. Again, the hall filled with hisses, growls, and shouts of disgust.

"Silence!" Mika and I shouted in unison.

"Who are the hunters?" Darren asked.

"Good question, Master Shan," Mr. Tiny said with a sly smile. "The hunters are you, Kanzii, and Larten, among one other, who will remain nameless, seeing how he is not at the mountain right now," he said with a wicked sneer. My grip on Mika's shoulders tightened as the reality hit me.

"No one, except for us, can kill the Lord?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"That is correct," he replied, then rose.

"It is your choice, but should you deny your destiny, your clan will fall," he said, then walked slowly out of the hall. I felt weak in the knees when I looked at Larten and Darren. Both looked at me, almost as if they were waiting for me to answer first.

"I have got nothing to lose. I am going to go out there, and take that son of a bitch down," I said softly. My words seemed to echo through the hall.

"Aye, the same for myself," Larten said brightly. I could see in his eyes, that he was eager to finally get another taste of battle.

"I too, will hunt for the lord," Darren said with a smile. While both of them were eager to finally see some battle, I was disgusted. I was praying that this part of my vision would not come true, but alas, we don't always get what we want.

I yawned hugely, and moved from my spot behind Mika, who looked at me strangely. I met his gaze and shrugged, before I turned to my mentor; the man that had taken the role of a father in my life.

"I proclaim, that we all get a good day's rest. At the least, that is what I intend to do," I told him, as I turned and walked slowly out of the hall. I yawned again, my eyes burning with exhaustion. I made my way through the tunnels, until I found the cell that I had spent my nights in upon first arriving at the mountain. I blew the dust from my original, well worn coffin, before removing the lid. I let my fingers touch the soft velvet inside, and smiled softly, as I remembered my first night in a coffin. I had hated it, and slept on the floor for the first month or so, before finally giving in, but only when I was given a thick wildcat pelt blanket.

As a human, I was against real fur, but as I learned the ways of the vampires, I learned to respect and appreciate the fur-pelts. They were warm and durable, and hardly ever wore out. Plus, every piece of the animals killed were used. Though vampire's could not drink from felines, the wolves had no problems eating the tough meat.

I fingered the old pelt, my eyes filling with tears. I had a horrible feeling about this stretch of the war, and I had an even worse feeling that soon, I would be losing those that have become so important to me.

I jumped when a cold nose pressed against my leg. I looked down at a pitch black wolf pup. The young wolf was small, but looked about 8 months old. I knelt down, and noticed it was a she-wolf. She whined softly, and nudged me again. I ran my hand down her thin body, and realized she was not one of ours. Ours were all well fed and bulky, so when they were sent into battle, they were fit and prepared. This little she-wolf was thin and her fur was matted with dirt and dust.

"Where did you come from?" I asked her softly. She whined again and this time, put her front paw right over my heart. I smiled to myself as I picked her up easily, and carried her through the tunnels.

When I reached Khledon Lurt, I sat the wolf down on top of one of the tables, and told her to stay. She looked at me, but did as I said. I quickly made my way to the storeroom, where I found leftover scraps of meat, and a large bowl of milk. Moving quickly, I prepared the young wolf a warm meal. I had added a bit of deer blood to the mix, to make the meal seem more natural.

She ate it eagerly, her tail wagging the entire time. I smiled to myself as I cleaned up her mess. I then took her back to my cell, and brushed her thick coat with one of my many dog brushes. Once her coat was shining, I clipped the studded collar that used to belong to Shansy, around her neck. She looked beautiful.

"Come here," I called her as I climbed into my coffin, now several hours behind schedule. I let the young wolf curl up next to me as I gratefully fell asleep.

My last conscious thought was wondering what I would call the new addition.


End file.
